


莲莲子爱看的文学

by terashinara



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Yellow, dumpling - Fandom, yummy - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terashinara/pseuds/terashinara
Summary: 唯爱嫂子，不爱饺子
Kudos: 91





	1. 01

鹤房忘了是从哪天发现，后院里有个小嫂子。

小嫂子安安静静，话也不多，因为不得宠，日子过得紧紧巴巴。鹤房第一眼见时，他身上还穿着被抢来时的那件红和服，连件像样的换洗衣服也没有，也没有仆人，连脏衣服也要自己蹲在那里洗，衣服没洗完，小手先红了一片。

鹤房家里的小嫂子有七八个，景瑚爱去谁房里就去谁房里，个个好吃好喝的养着，鹤房没见过这么寒酸的，小美人洗完了衣服，抱着木盆往回走，鹤房一抬眼，玉颈上是碍眼的喉结。

居然睡了个男的。

鹤房想，他哥可真不嫌脏。

小嫂子看不出这人眼里的嫌恶，鹤房去后院次数多了，小嫂子甚至会给他倒水喝。他就那两件衣服，总穿着一件，晾着一件，穿红色和服时气质娇柔，穿了白色的，又分明是个少年。

他长得着实好看，唇像院子里的晚樱，下垂的眼角含蓄又有种说不出的风情。他话不多，只默默给鹤房的杯里续水，似是一个人待怕了。

“有名字吗？”他又问:“你从哪来的？”

小嫂子没说话，浓密的睫毛扑闪着，什么也没说。鹤房后来才知道，小嫂子是他哥的战利品，有快绝种了的的珍奇血统，他哥抢回来是为了给自己下崽的，结果一时疏忽要错了人。

该被捉来的是小嫂子的妹妹，可惜跑了，景瑚的育崽大计泡了汤，变着法地冲小嫂子撒气。

鹤房再瞎也感觉得出来，小嫂子怕他哥。 

景瑚看上去也是真的不喜欢小嫂子，但在性事上却没冷落过他。小嫂子生涩又甜美，身材好得离谱，连被粗暴贯穿时的叫声也是又湿又软的，一声声乖得要命。鹤房撞见过一回二人的情事，隔着门缝看到衣衫半解的小嫂子跪在地板上，伏在景瑚的腿间吃力地吞吐，看不清脸上的表情和那条粉红的小舌。景瑚似是嫌他生疏，忍了没多久就摁住他的后脑勺兀自动作，小嫂子被顶得狠了，细窄的腰身压得更低，溢出些细碎的呜咽，可景瑚不打算放过他，狠狠抽插了十几下后，任性释放在了温热的口腔。 

穿插在金发中的手指稍稍卸力，失神的小嫂子口腔发麻，因为没能都咽下去，唇边泛着淫靡的光泽，景瑚盯了他几秒，扒了他那件红和服替他清理唇的精液。没了布料遮掩，腰臀的曲线一览无余，很快又起了反应的景瑚握住他的腰，把还软着的身摁在了地板上。小嫂子的股间也是湿的，大概是自己做过扩张，景瑚甚至不用牺牲自己的手指，就顺顺当当操了进去。

他性格狠厉，床事也激烈，又加上对方是个惹自己不开心的男人，动作起来完全没了节制。地板凉，躺在上面的小嫂子打了寒颤，又惊又怕地讨饶，两条被分开的长腿在顶撞中无力地晃荡，白皙的胸口在剧烈地动作下动情地红了一片，景瑚低下头，恶劣地嘬咬着他浅粉色的乳尖，逼得紧咬着下唇的小嫂子哭了出来，连哭声也小小的，他在情欲和恐惧间挣扎，痛极了就攀着景瑚的胳膊，修长漂亮的手指不安地收着力，像只在主人面前小心收着爪子的猫。

干净漂亮的阴|茎，被和服上那根漂亮的绸带随意束着，连碰的资格都没有。景瑚每次都能插射他，逼着濒临极点的他遵循本能地讨好自己，胡乱的亲咬自己的嘴唇和下巴，主动权每次都在景瑚这里，他玩够了，才解了绸带插射他，舒舒服服地内射进那具漂亮的躯体。

高潮时景瑚难得念了小嫂子的名字，被门外的鹤房误听去，掺在那些甜腻的呻吟里，再也无法从耳中择出，沾染着洗不净的颜色。

他叫他祥生，鹤房想，原来这是他的名字。

一个温柔的，引人遐想的字节。

云雨暂歇，尽兴的佐藤拣过那件和服，像往常一样擦尽自己的身体，接着像块抹布似的丢在墙角。他不会去亲吻或抱抱祥生，最多好心把他拣去床上，任由自己的体液留在他的体内。

祥生有力气下床时，身侧的景瑚早已熟睡，他下了床，光脚去院子里打水清理，捡起那件沾了白浊的衣服，觉得自己才更像一块抹布。


	2. 02

从那日起，鹤房没再踏进过后院半步。

他生性傲，最看不起别人奴颜卑贱，摇尾乞怜。偏是午夜梦回时，疯了似的想起那人被折辱的姿态，梦里的祥生面色微红，双眸潮湿得出水，被压在落灰的地板上狠狠操弄，下体被人亵玩到一片泥泞，还是敞着发颤的腿，乖巧地向人讨吻。

到处都是被玩过火的印子。

却该死的一点也不肮脏。

鹤房想，他怕是真惦记上那个小嫂子了。

祥生的唇，大概会像是祭典上搁坏了的点心，因为被人忘诸脑后，陈旧的糖分甜得骨子里都发腻。鹤房肖想过，想象那下垂眼的美人被自己抵在庭院里的樱树下缠吻，解了衣带，在那件寒酸的和服下像景瑚那样肆意摸他的身子，逼迫那人乖顺地仰起脖子，眼角和唇边都是困窘的潮湿。

景瑚妻妾一堆，却不允许贱种们给自己生孩子，只有对双胞胎留了下来，说是能辟邪积福。两个四五岁的孩子推了后院的门，嚷着要摘花。祥生喜欢孩子，踮脚折了晚樱的花枝给他们。小孩被逗乐了，敞怀像祥生讨抱，祥生愣了一下，不知道鹤房正在院门外看他，他弯下腰，小心翼翼地把孩子托在怀里，刚抱起来，就有点受宠若惊。

他是个忧郁美人，被困在后院那么久，从来也没见他开心过。软乎乎的团子勾起了唇角的弧度，眼神也亮了，他有了笑容，骤然衬得樱树也失了颜色，鹤房见过那么多美人笑，却还是被祥生惑了心神，像一阵微风，倏然吹皱了一湖静水。

可惜景瑚不珍惜，无视他的心情。他不在乎祥生的死活，甚至从来也没把他当回事，他生性淡漠，哪天玩腻了，把人送去做娼妓也不足为奇。

鹤房想，祥生大概经不起那种折腾。

祥生的衣服破了口子，即使仔细缝补过，也不难猜是出自谁的手笔。鹤房觉得碍眼，拿了件湖蓝色的新和服给他，他好久没来过，让不知道哪里得罪了他的祥生松了口气，他有点高兴，笑眼成了月牙，照旧是那杯水，哥哥连茶叶也没给他。

鹤房把衣服塞给他，瞥见锁骨处若隐若现的吻痕，有点烦躁地催他换上试试。祥生为难地犹豫了一阵，不敢收，可又是真的喜欢得紧，最终还是进屋换了。衣服的材质裁剪均为上品，不是寻常人穿得起的，祥生的腰带没系好，鹤房便动手帮他，他环过他的细腰，鼻尖尽是他身上的香。

鹤房系得慢，祥生也不起疑，只有点拘谨得贴近他，怕自己添了麻烦。鹤房打理好了小嫂子，觉得没了穷酸气的他愈发好看，美人理该就穿这些东西，配合得好，人和衣服都更像是值钱货。

“好看吗？”祥生没其他人能问，仰头看着鹤房。鹤房说还行，但眼神一直没从他身上挪开。

他想去换掉，鹤房没让，直到自己出了后院，祥生还一直穿着。他前脚刚走，景瑚后脚就来了，他踏进院子，正看见祥生端起鹤房喝过的杯子拿进屋，看见他的小可怜穿了件从没穿过的衣服。

他眉头微皱，把人拽过来看两眼，对衣服的来历起了疑心，他不知道是谁能送得起这个，但祥生肯定勾搭了什么人，就在他不在的这段时间。

“谁给的？”他把人拉到腿上:“还是偷的？”

景瑚扣着祥生的腰，另只手熟练地去解他的衣服，可惜系带上被人打了死结，一时难以脱掉。他眼神愈冷，知道祥生最怕自己扯坏他的衣服，从来不系死结，只怕这衣服都是别人穿给他的。

他动作粗暴起来，手却被祥生大着胆子小心地摁住，舍不得新衣服被弄坏。祥生喉头微动，怕惹他生气，手足无措地去解腰带，越急越解不开。景瑚揽了他的腰，把人抱去了院里的石桌上搁下，屋里没有情爱的痕迹，兴许是和他人在这里苟且，他掀开下摆，手伸进去检查祥生的身体。

“谁给你送的衣服。”景瑚分开他的腿，漂亮的指节抵在他的大腿内侧:“你让他碰你哪了？”

祥生解了衣服，景瑚也不让脱，似是看出了他有多宝贝，偏要毫不退步地彻底弄脏。连平时简单到敷衍的前戏也没了，祥生一晃神，就被人直接抵了进来，滞涩的长驱直入让他倒吸一口凉气，痛过了头，又被景瑚冷冷质问:“这里呢？”

祥生拼命摇头，被逼得受不了了，总算说了鹤房两个字，知道是弟弟送的，景瑚的脸色稍有缓和，他抚了祥生浮了薄汗的侧颈，没好气地警告:“我弟弟才17，你这种人，离他远一点。”

祥生又摇摇头，眼神刚垂下，被景瑚俯身咬住了半启的嘴唇，他吻得又急又狠，分开时，唇上就有了血味。祥生的下唇被咬破了皮，却还是不敢在院子里叫出声，把新装的布料掐出了印痕，偏过头去，无休止被恶劣的男人用身子泄欲，他快要喘不过来气，眼角发红，睫毛也被泪水打湿。

鹤房都17岁了，祥生想，原来鹤房比他大。

他这种人是哪种人呢？16就被人玩透了身子的人？他还差几天就17了，可他没有妹妹也没有家，他早就不是孩子，也早就没人帮他庆祝了。

如果景瑚想毁了他，他也许连18都活不到。

景瑚不知道祥生在想什么，只知道月色下身着片缕的他美得惊心动魄，美到他只想狠狠占有索取，暂时忘了那点和同性肌肤相抵的厌恶。他也不知道祥生那么好收买，别人不要的衣服也收。

夜风吹落了樱花，纷纷扬扬，沾在祥生的唇上和腹部。景瑚用手掌抚过他紧实的腹部，挑了祥生的下巴，用舌尖勾走了那片花瓣。他要了祥生一个晚上，要得那件湖蓝的和服变得斑驳，祥生怕冷又怕景瑚，连衣服也护不好，起风时景瑚冰凉的手摸了他的下体，也能把他激得又有了反应。

“要我抱你回屋吗？”景瑚好整以暇地将双臂撑在他的身侧，居高临下地俯视着他被折磨得过火的玩物。他犹豫了一阵，没精力为弄脏的衣服懊恼，半晌抬起酸痛的手臂，温顺地勾住了景瑚的脖子，景瑚抱起他，衣服更重了，人却变轻了。

他不敢靠进景瑚怀里，又困又有点茫然，景瑚抱他回了屋，今夜有点冷，索性抱着祥生入了梦。


	3. 03

祥生抱着那件脏衣服睡了一夜，翌日景瑚醒来时，和服甚至已经洗好晾在了杆上。祥生站在石凳上，他没穿鞋，正踮脚仔细理平衣服的褶皱，不时露出截细白的小腿。景瑚在屋里看着他，看他晾完衣服，又蹲去小院的角落里熬粥，他统共只煮了自己那份，想想又匀成了两碗端去屋里。

粥是白米煮的，素过了头，一点油花也没有，就算配了半个小心切开的水煮蛋，也寒酸得让景瑚没了胃口。他把碗推给祥生，自己去前院吃了，也没提要没收鹤房送的那件衣服，不仅没没收，下午还遣了人过来，给祥生的房里铺了新褥子。

旧褥子是有点薄了，景瑚自己睡着都有点冷。

鹤房隔了几日去看祥生，他正穿着那件湖蓝色的和服，远远瞥见鹤房，眼神亮了一瞬，又想起景瑚上次凶他的话，犹豫着没敢上前。鹤房坐下来，把手里拎的东西往石桌上一搁，是个精精巧巧的盒子，他招了招手，祥生还是乖乖过来了。

“你也太瘦了。”他看了眼祥生，把桌上的东西顺手推了过去:“给你的，你看看喜不喜欢。”

盒子里是红豆馅的糖糕，用磨具做得不大不小的四个，祥生凑过去仔细瞧，一副不相信鹤房送给他，又舍不得吃的模样。他俩挨得近，还是鹤房拿了一块递到祥生嘴边:“你尝尝，挺甜的。”

鹤房自己不喜甜食，没吃过就随口骗他，祥生不好意思让他喂，但鹤房都不介意，只能就着他的手咬了一小口。软糯的糕点入口即化，鹤房盯着他雪白的贝齿，脑子里全是那条他朝思暮想的小舌头，和唇同样的浅粉，又更加潮湿温热。

鹤房从来没嫉妒过景瑚，但现在不同，只有景瑚能享受那条软舌的侍奉，被绵软的舔舐抚慰过前端和茎身，在激烈的高潮中肆意弄脏他的口唇。

唇上破皮的伤口结了痂，成一点深红，鹤房硬生生把整块都喂给了他，随手用沾了糖粉的拇指摩挲他的嘴唇，指腹处也是凉而柔软的触感。

鹤房收回手:“他就知道喂那种东西给你吃。”

祥生没听懂，只惦记着鹤房没吃，素白的小手也从盒子里摸了块递过去。他原意是让鹤房自己接，可鹤房伸了手也只抓了他的腕，让祥生递近些，他不喜欢点心的味道，但喜欢祥生的手指。

也喜欢祥生冲他笑时，还穿着他送的衣服。

他舌尖刚碰到一下，祥生便怕痒地想缩回去，也不起疑心，只单纯地应付不来。他收回手，宝贝似的盖上盒子，想着景瑚看见，又要冲他生气。

他想着让景瑚也尝尝，吃了这么好吃的点心，兴许就不会总凶巴巴的。鹤房看出了他的心思，没忍心告诉他，景瑚平日里整盘倒掉的都比这好。

如果祥生是他的，哪怕只有一天也好。

鹤房想，他肯定会比景瑚待他好一百倍。

他会把那副娇嫩的躯体抱在怀里操弄整个晚上，圈着他的细腰尽兴地开拓，会在他受不了地发出轻啜时，撬开唇齿耐心地深吻。他不是景瑚，不会弄伤他，没有人会舍得弄坏自己心爱的宝物。

“你明天还来吗？”祥生圈着盒子，突然小心翼翼地发问。鹤房还在惦记着祥生被自己弄湿的指尖，他盯着祥生，反问他:“我为什么要来？”

祥生噎了一下，想起昨晚在床上问景瑚的时候，对方也是这个反应，眼里照旧是他最怕的轻蔑。他没再说，景瑚也没再问，只觉得有点新鲜，他碰了祥生这么多回，第一次被对方关心起行踪。

但鹤房不是景瑚，鹤房总要问个结果出来，祥生刚吃了他的点心，本来也挺黏鹤房，犹豫了一阵，才有些期待地小声道:“明天是我诞辰。”

景瑚不会陪他，景瑚连他今年十几都不知道。

鹤房一愣，他明晚本该有要紧事，脱不开身，可想了想，还是没忍心拒绝。他看着祥生清澈的眼睛，想了想又转过头问他:“想要什么礼物？”

祥生什么也不要，只知道鹤房愿意陪着自己，唇角就立马漾了笑意。鹤房看到他笑，心底也柔软了起来，他突然凑近些，反手捏住了祥生的下巴，盯着那两片翕动的唇，鬼使神差吻了过去。


	4. 04

祥生显然是吓着了，稚气的眼神里尽是困惑和惊惧，想躲开，又被得了甜头的少年扣住腰，任性地带进怀里。鹤房吻他的时候，甚至没有闭眼，捏着他下巴的手指悄悄用了些力，让祥生漂亮的脸微仰起来，看那张吓白的小脸渐渐染了潮红。

鹤房向来挑剔又克制，虽历过人事，可他嫌脏，是那种连床笫间的亲吻都嫌多余的人。他不允许别人吻他，也从没吻过别人，献给祥生的初吻生涩过了头，却还是无师自通地弄湿了他的嘴唇。

臆想中侵犯过无数次的人，现在正被他占着。温顺承受着他的纠缠，在甜蜜的桎梏中无力挣脱。

祥生的唇比想象中更软，覆着层薄薄的糖粉，鹤房不喜甜，仍好亲到让他情不自禁地吻向更深处。舌尖不甚熟练的侵略进温热的口腔，他原以为祥生能熟练些，以玩物的身份被人养着操弄调教了这些时日，没道理连个吻都应付不来。可仅仅是被勾到了舌头，祥生的眼角就红了一片。

他可真容易被逗哭，鹤房想着，又忍不住多吻了他一会，吻到祥生在他怀里轻轻喘息，也没尝够那条小舌头的滋味。祥生从没被这么亲昵对待过，被鹤房松开时，还被对方仔细擦净了眼泪。

“别哭了。”鹤房摸摸他的脸:“你等着我。”

祥生点头也不是，摇头也不是，只知道一贯没什么表情的鹤房，眼神温柔得令人心惊，让祥生自己也无所适从起来。鹤房走了，又留下祥生一个，躺在空荡荡的大屋子里，却没法安睡。

不知道从那天起，他每晚睡着前，脑子里都是景瑚，怕景瑚今晚不会来，又怕景瑚会欺负他。

他怕极了景瑚，却也同样怕极了一个人待着。

景瑚心情好时会抱抱他，虽然屈指可数，但总能好过没有，他活得太辛苦，除了妹妹，就剩那么一点惦念，可景瑚不知道，知道了也不会给他。

就像祥生也不知道，鹤房怎么会突然吻他。

那大抵是喜欢，可祥生从来也没被人喜欢过。

他做了梦，梦里也尽是那个缠绵温热的吻，他不记得自己是否迎合，只记得被鹤房带去了榻上。醒过来已是清晨，沐浴后，他又想起鹤房，从盒子里摸出两块昨晚的糖糕，却再尝不出甜味。

他想，过了昨晚，鹤房大概再也不会来了。

可他还是等了，太阳落山前就在等，等到被分秒熬尽了期望，等到天完全黑下来，总算听到有人推开了院里的门。他愣了一下，开了窗往外看，哪怕只是远远一眼，也立马认出了来的是鹤房。

他不在院里，鹤房就推门进了屋，把一条通体雪白的小奶狗搁在了地板上。小奶狗蹲在原地叫，祥生就凑过去看，巴掌大一点，大概还不足月。

“喜欢吗？”鹤房知道他喜欢:“留着陪你。”

他昨天吻了祥生，整夜都难以入眠，又怕祥生心生芥蒂，不愿再跟自己亲近。祥生蹲在那里，像是忘了昨晚被勉强的事，他看小狗的眼神又温柔又怜惜，犹豫了很久才小声说:“养不了的。”

景瑚不喜欢，大概会把他的狗丢出去。

他明明什么都不挑，却什么也留不下。

他伸手摸着小狗，被舔了手指，小奶狗没有牙，轻咬也不会很疼。祥生抱起小狗去了院子，给院门落了层锁，又把小狗搁在了樱花树下的阶上。

晚春的夜已然转暖，小狗被祥生温柔地摸摸头，看祥生回了屋，继而追着纷落的樱花瓣撒欢。

祥生掩了门，第一次给这间屋子也上了锁。

屋内的灯只留了一盏，静谧又安宁，他背对着室内，低头时露出截雪白欣长的后颈。落锁的一瞬，鹤房从背后揽住了他，等他抱够了，祥生才拿开他的手，垂下视线，解开了自己的衣带。


	5. 05

红色和服的腰带本就松松束着，轻轻一扯就能解开，祥生的手指颤得厉害，还是身后的鹤房替他挑开了那根碍事的带子，任其滑落到了地上，祥生想看看身后的鹤房，刚想回头，就被猛得翻过身，被人狠狠抵在老旧的门板上迫切地索吻。

鹤房比他高出一截，低下头压着他亲，吮了他的小舌，又在稚嫩敏感的口腔肆意搅弄，连顺着敞开的衣襟摸进去时，也丝毫不见迟疑。祥生脸色微红，仍是伸出细白的手臂勾住鹤房，生涩小心地回应着，看着那双眼角狭长的眼睛，边讨好似的舔舐对方，又在失了轻重的抚摸下微微战栗。

他从来不知道吻也能如此粘稠，甚至能在静谧的夜里交缠出臊人的水声。激烈的缠吻弄散了祥生的衣服，愈敞愈开的领口下，是成片雪白的胸脯，平坦又细腻的肌肤，被鹤房摸得微微泛红。

被吻到快哭也没撒手，鹤房看得出来，祥生是真的喜欢接吻，有反应的不止情绪，还有身体。鹤房甚至不用摸都能确认，祥生快被自己弄硬了。

鹤房的吻渐渐向下，红着眼角的祥生咬着唇，被舔弄喉结时，才小声央求鹤房，别在身上留下太多难去的印子，他身子已经发软，似是要为不让他留下印子的补偿，小手摸上了抵在他腿间的硬物。鹤房还不知道他要干什么，祥生就跪坐了下来，沉默地解了鹤房的腰带，小心翼翼把前端含了进去。鹤房的身上带着干净的少年香，像极了松草的味道，祥生贪心地嗅着，学着景瑚教他的方式卖力舔弄，那条小舌却仍是和主人一样生涩，吞吐许久，还是没办法让鹤房如愿射出来。

他似乎有些挫败，仰头看着鹤房的眼神像极了他抱来的那条小狗，唇角还沾着些前端的黏液，既委屈又色情得要命。硬得发疼的鹤房俯下身，褪了他半侧的衣服，即使灯光昏暗，祥生身上暧昧的红痕也多到让他心烦，有浅些的旧的，也有深些的新的，景瑚大概前几天还碰过他，祥生一侧的乳尖还微微发肿。鹤房有点生气，却不是冲着祥生，他只是讨厌承认，祥生是景瑚的所有物。

可祥生是真的不了解景瑚，鹤房亲了亲他湿润的眼睛，偏是在在他洁白的侧颈上嘬出个显眼的印子，唇齿厮磨间，又惦记埋怨着那条中看不中用的小舌头，他亲了又亲，还是打心底的喜欢。

景瑚的眼里没有祥生，自然什么也不会看到。

他把祥生横抱去了榻上，俯下身去舔吮浅色的乳尖，那里也被景瑚咬破过皮，形状可爱得要命，他只碰了几下，就被祥生难耐地抱住了手臂。鹤房在新褥子里解了祥生的底裤，那根漂亮的阴茎因主人还是未发蒙的少年而略显纤细，他虚虚握在虎口，在祥生脸红到滴血的窘迫中，又将漂亮的手指滑进了他的臀缝，意外碰到一片潮湿。

他微微一怔，继而分开祥生的双腿，他第一次跟男人上床，还是敏锐地察觉到有扩张过的痕迹，鹤房卡在祥生腿间，中指轻而易举就顺着穴口抵了进去，继而温柔地问他:“你以为他会来？”

他又放进去根手指，让祥生的后穴多了异样的感觉。祥生红着脸摇头，他拉着鹤房的手臂，不敢看他的眼睛，半晌才说:“我以为你会喜欢。”

他本就不是适合交媾的年纪，又加上是男性，简单的扩张也很艰难，但景瑚有教会他直接插入能痛到什么程度，他怕痛，也怕让鹤房等太久。

景瑚向来对他的口交挑挑拣拣，即使每次都能被自己口出来，还是副嫌他扫兴的样子。但景瑚说过他很好操，内射后会夸他的身体又软又紧。

除了这个，他没什么能给鹤房的。

他就只剩这点好处了。

鹤房的眼神愈发温柔，增加的手指不时擦过肠壁上的敏感点，让祥生好几次都差点被那几根手指直接玩到高潮，又想等鹤房插进来再射，只得咬着下唇拼命忍耐。鹤房怕他紧张，连大腿内侧的敏感位置都用口舌细心抚慰，祥生跟景瑚做了太多回，连破身那次都没个像样的前戏。但鹤房不一样，鹤房会在做之前吻过他大腿内侧因紧张而绷紧的皮肤，会抚慰他之前从没被碰过的阴茎，会替他做扩张，会在自己口交后和自己深吻。

祥生以为性都是痛的，原来不是。

灯火快燃尽，鹤房就着拥抱的姿势从背后操进祥生的身体，被开发到极致的后穴很容易就吃了进去，但鹤房惦记了他太久，一被紧致湿润的肠肉包裹便再难自持，祥生的腰细，臀却丰盈饱满，赤裸着被操弄的模样又纯又诱，被少年顶得跪也跪不住，膝盖在柔软的床褥里越陷越深，修长的手指把枕侧的床单抓皱成了一团。鹤房操了他几十下，祥生的精液就弄脏了身下景瑚送他的新褥子，正恍惚着，又被鹤房面对面抱在怀里贯穿，每顶一下，祥生就能又软又湿地叫出声来，他伸手去摸鹤房的脸，听鹤房叫自己祥生，在对方濒近高潮时，撒娇问他要不要射进自己身体里面。

鹤房没内射过别人，他以为只有想生孩子的女人才需要内射，却不知道景瑚有这种恶趣味，不让自己的七八妻妾生，天天内射一个没用的男人。

祥生的眼睛是湿的，嘴巴也是湿的，额前漂亮的金发被高潮时的浮汗打湿，湿漉漉的诱人。鹤房喜欢他指节分明的手，射在了他的手心里，祥生的指缝黏糊糊的，既新奇又陌生，他赤裸着钻进鹤房怀里，看鹤房用自己的衣服替他擦手，又在鹤房的臂弯里，睡了来这之后的第一个好觉。


	6. 06

鹤房再醒来时，外面的天还暗着，耳边传来些门外廊下的窸窣杂音，继而被祥生贴近颈窝处的平顺呼吸所掩盖。无人搭理的小狗挠起了门，爪子磨着木槽的声响愈发嘈杂，祥生被吵得有了动静，往鹤房怀里埋得更深了些，觉察到对方试图起身去开门时，睡意朦胧间抱紧了怀里的手臂。

“别去。”他声音还黏糊糊地发哑，鼻尖蹭过鹤房被枕了整夜的肩膀，小声道:“天还没亮…”

“小狗挠门呢。”鹤房替他掖了被角，低头亲他头顶的发旋:“我去开门，放进来就不吵了。”

“没亮呢…”祥生又念着，没了平日里那副畏畏缩缩的样子，兀自坚持着:“谁来也不给开。”

他迷迷糊糊拿发肿的嘴唇去蹭鹤房的锁骨，怕鹤房撒手，膝盖抵进赤裸的腿间，在薄薄的被子下缠着他的小腿。鹤房没去开门，撑起身点了盏灯的功夫，又被祥生蹭得腹部发热。又香又软的身子窝在怀里，慵懒的眼角生媚，鹤房没忍住，抱他从光滑的后背一直摸到腿根，直到祥生清醒了些，才翻身把他压在身下。昨夜用过的穴还是湿软的，拿手指抽插几下就能听到水声，祥生被插得身子更软，漂亮的双腿分得大开，躺在被子里呜咽了几声，就被鹤房轻而易举地操了进去。

祥生还没睡醒，冷不防被鹤房捅了身子，眼神仍是温温柔柔的含着水，被杵在自己身体的硬物不断抵进最深处，深深浅浅地磨出愈发汹涌覆灭的快感。鹤房得心应手地做他，他只用了一夜就找到了祥生的敏感点，敏感点很浅，手指和性器都碰得到，也就不奇怪祥生为什么每次都能很快射出来。景瑚大概也察觉得到，才这么喜欢玩他。

鹤房俯下身，动作愈发剧烈起来，在祥生爽到后仰时，动情地亲吻他汗湿的喉结和发颤的睫毛。他乖得过分，大抵是昨夜被鹤房夺了魂魄，为让鹤房方便些，从始至终都自己抱着腿给他操，臀部被顶得绯红一片，仍是努力抬着腰配合。他越叫越浪，听得自己都面红耳赤，可他知道鹤房喜欢听，连羞耻心也丢了，乖顺地尽数叫给他听。

鹤房完完全全被这样的祥生迷住了，捧着他的腰肆意贯穿时，情欲和性事都变得失控起来。交错的喘息里混着泥泞的爱意，屋内一片淫乱，连昨夜揉皱的床褥都再次被两人的体液打湿，分不清是汗液还是精液。鹤房要了他两回，被祥生眼里不加掩饰的爱意迷了心智，他插射了祥生一次，天蒙蒙亮时，又托着祥生被自己弄脏的臀部，俯下身替他口交，直到把祥生半硬的性器给口射。

他以为自己这辈子都不会替别人做这种脏事，却理所当然替他的小嫂子做了，祥生也懵了，哭脏的小脸尽是不安，鹤房笑了，他开了门锁，横抱起小嫂子去院里的井边打水。小嫂子轻飘飘的，想拿手去擦鹤房嘴边的白浊，又想起自己手脏，最终还是搂着鹤房的脖子，用小舌头替他舔掉。

鹤房替两人洗了身子，连祥生的手指缝都洗得白净，好在屋里铺的东西有的换，鹤房从来没干过活的主，硬是全部洗完了晾在了院子里。在外玩了整宿的小狗伏在祥生腿边犯困，祥生乖乖等着，等鹤房洗完抱他回屋里，鹤房把他压在被窝里又亲了好一阵，仍是被到来的白日断了念想。

“天亮了，”祥生看着他说:“你该走了。”

他垂下眼，牵鹤房的手，摸了摸，还是松开了。

“能见的，”祥生又说:“他不在就还能见…”

他知道鹤房没法带他走，除了景瑚外没人能给他活路，可他还是没能抵抗住鹤房的诱惑，宁肯冒着死的代价去触碰，触碰了，也许今天就死了。

死了或许不后悔，但可以的话，他也想活。

活着太苦了，但活着，总还有找到妹妹的希望。

宣之于口加之于身的喜欢，没一样拿得出手，景瑚或许不会杀了鹤房，但可以随时毁了祥生。

除了景瑚，他们谁也破不了这样的死局。

祥生的身体酸软了两天，检查着身上那些显眼的印子，甜蜜了两天，也惴惴不安了两天，他两天没见到鹤房的面，第三晚时，盼来了景瑚。景瑚还是老样子，进了门就直奔主题，祥生心里怕得要死，还是尽力不表现出异样，在被景瑚带上床前，匆忙熄了屋里好几盏灯。他向来放不开，景瑚也没在意，他扒了祥生的衣服，把人摁在榻上，毫不怜惜地摸他的腰臀，没有看到祥生安静躺着时湿掉的眼睛。祥生太清楚接下来会发生什么，可他满脑子都是鹤房，伤心起来也不敢哭出来，只能用手背飞快地蹭蹭眼睛，怕景瑚发现。

景瑚今夜似乎赶时间，想要直接用他的后穴，运气好的话，大概做完就走，不会折腾自己太长时间。景瑚讨厌祥生缩着，讨厌他躲着自己，跟往常一样去扣他的手臂，误碰到祥生紧抠在床单上的手，顺手一握，掌心立马沾到了一片潮湿。

景瑚一愣，蓦地停了下来，他听到祥生刻意压低的呼吸，只一秒，伸手去摸了他的眼睛。祥生整个人都僵了，听景瑚突然问他:“你哭什么？”

祥生在床上哭的次数太多了，容易被欺负哭，更容易被艹哭，但那都是在做的过程中或者做完后，像这种没怎么碰就哭的，很久没出现过。

那还是他刚被景瑚捉来时的毛病，看见景瑚就能难过到掉眼泪，被连哄带吓了好久才改掉，景瑚挺喜欢他在床事上哭，但讨厌他没来由的情绪。

“我才多久没碰你？”他问:“怕我欺负你？”

祥生没说话，只默默摇头，景瑚看不清他的脸，上手一摸，却是湿得更厉害了，难过得像被骗了初夜那回。景瑚不解，摸着祥生的嘴唇，拿手指撬开他紧咬着下唇的贝齿，终于听到丝哭声泄出来，才扫兴道:“至于吗？我对你有那么糟？”


	7. 07

祥生的眼神仍是怯的，暴露在景瑚居高临下的凝视里，连摇头都小心翼翼，可怜得要命。他敛下视线，怕招惹到景瑚，无措地伸了小舌，试探性地舔舐着抵进他齿间的指节。可他不吱声的毛病仍触到了那人的逆鳞，卑微的讨好也未能换来好脸色，景瑚冷漠抽了手指，似是厌极了他湿着的脸，非是要逼他开口:“我要你自己说出来。”

祥生在床上向来如此，除了口交和被顶到哭出声的时候，嘴巴永远是紧闭的蚌壳，连句像样的淫词浪语也泄不出来，像个未经人事的处子。

明明第一次的时候，都还是能说的。

景瑚平日里最讨厌枕边人言语的勾引，嫌吵又嫌媚俗，听几句就能犯了恶心，做着做着就失了兴致。话虽如此，却偏喜欢逼着乖巧温顺的祥生开口，祥生说不来，每次都被他狠狠顶操，操到涣了神，实在受不了了，才不情不愿地给他半句。

但即便只有半句，景瑚也很受用，像是看不惯祥生的小气，非得从他那里讨来点什么东西才甘心。可尽管他耐着性子又问了一次，祥生还是那副怂透了的表情，湿漉漉的眼眨也不敢眨，没几秒，嘴巴没张，眼泪倒是又不争气地掉了出来。

就算只勉强看得清，还是让景瑚没来由的烦躁。

祥生什么也没穿，泪水从侧脸滑下去的那些，在锁骨颈窝处积了拇指大小的水洼，连微弱起伏着的胸膛都沾了水痕，既难过又委屈。景瑚知道他真吓着了，没再为难他，取了盏灯过来放在床头，伸手把可怜兮兮的祥生抱了起来。大抵是又瘦了，抱着也是轻飘飘的招人疼，景瑚想把人放在腿上继续盘问，却突然被祥生吻住了嘴唇。 

他嘴唇还湿着，偏着头贴过来的时候，窝在景瑚怀里的身子还在微微发抖。他闭了眼睛，白皙的手怯怯地摸到景瑚身上，仰头吻着面前好看的唇角。他摸到抵着自己腿根的那处，轻轻的握住，手指微微撸动，红着脸把小舌送进了景瑚唇间。

他从来没主动过，不知道拙劣的勾引能否躲过一劫，只盼着景瑚能快些操完他，快些走人了事。景瑚似是愣了一下，眉头微皱，却没把主动凑上来的美人扯开质问，他把人往怀里圈紧了些，手覆在漂亮的指节上加重了撸动。祥生的脸红透了，粉色的小舌笨拙地舔舐，被反客为主的景瑚吮咬到近乎麻木，口腔的每处都被人挑逗玩弄，景瑚不知吻过多少人，连吻技也是高超而娴熟，祥生被吻到连嘴巴也合不上，恍惚中已经记不得有多久，没被景瑚这样仔细地亲吻过了。

他不知道是不是自己的错觉，只觉得今天的景瑚比平日里硬得更快，闭着眼睛接吻时，都能感受到对方狠厉的视线和手心里飞速膨胀的欲望。

他以为景瑚会直接插进来，被面对面抱着时，臀尖紧张到微颤，环着景瑚脖子的手臂仍发着软，却不想景瑚今天出奇的耐心，阔别已久地用手指替他做了扩张。紧致温热的后穴被越插越湿，祥生瘫在景瑚肩上轻啜，听他问自己为什么难过。

他不问还好，一问，祥生的胸口就开始发疼，连性事里的喘息都能让他透不过气。他吸了吸发酸的鼻子，突然就没那么害怕了，他攀着景瑚的肩膀，凑到了他的耳边，呼吸间都是潮湿的悲伤。

“因为你好久也不来…”

“都没人能陪陪我。”

他声音很轻，不像是抱怨，却透着委屈，景瑚顿了一下，似是意外祥生的回答，又分辨不出他是否在撒谎，他从来不知道，祥生怕一个人待着。

手指从身体里拿了出来，景瑚没说话，扶着他的腰进去时，耳畔尽是祥生甜腻的喘息，他很少用这种姿势操祥生，操得更深，又比以往更有分寸。祥生似乎还是受不了，却少了过去那种吃痛到覆灭的表情，他似乎困惑起身体里积聚汹涌的快感，那些东西和眼前碰他的这个男人很不匹配，他们交媾了那么多次，却意外觉得陌生。

“喜欢吗？”景瑚揽着他的腰抽插，祥生被激烈的顶弄做到快从景瑚腿上掉下去，又被捞回来继续贯穿，被人用手心温柔包裹住了阴茎。他含糊地点头，景瑚难得碰他那里，灼热的抚慰和后庭的刺戳，哪样都足以祥生哭出声来，就像景瑚的尺寸和腰力，做多少次都让他消受不来。

祥生试图迎合男人的动作，可无论他怎么努力，景瑚就是不痛痛快快地射给他，在颠簸的情事里被折磨到筋疲力尽，祥生只隐约记得自己稀里糊涂求了景瑚好久，才让他又射在自己体内。

景瑚大概是这几天都没碰过别人，大量的精液都被释放在了祥生的小身体里，又稠又多，有些顺着泛红的臀尖滴落在地上，股间和地板都被弄得脏兮兮。余韵中的身体仍轻微痉挛，祥生困得要命，迷迷糊糊地贴在景瑚怀里睡去，隐约间被人吻了侧颊，还被人吻了手交时被磨红的虎口。


	8. 08

两人肌肤相触的部位尽是暧昧的黏腻，祥生的身体还泛着热，即便眼皮重得抬不起来，还是怕冷似的拼命贴近景瑚的胸口，被横抱着塞回被子时，手臂虽使不上力，掌心却还攥着景瑚的衣袖，把昂贵的深色布料，捏成皱巴巴的一团。

景瑚坐在床侧，眼中并无愠色，无意为这种小事迁怒，他拿近了那盏灯，静静凝视着着被窝里的那张小脸，眼皮发肿，细密的睫毛在眼睑处投下阴影，鼻头因为哭过微微发红，唇瓣的颜色较平日里深些，睡梦中随呼吸翕动，上面甚至还有景瑚咬出来的浅印，看着又可怜，又有点好亲。

明明连被他抱都害怕，可又亲口说会想他。

景瑚不信，虽然他听到那刻，确实是满足的。

祥生说了谎，但景瑚猜不出，他是为什么说谎。

枕上金发又长了些，额前几缕散开的，被景瑚伸手别至耳后，侧脸显出来，连颌线都是优美的。

今晚没有留宿的准备，偏是在这里耗了太久，起身已迈出了院门，又折了回来，把祥生搬去了前院。祥生不记得是谁把他从旧被子里挖出来，把他放进尽是热水的木桶，隐约中有人用手指再次探进了他的后穴，时间不久，但搅得他很痛。

他被赶时间的人丢在了云朵似的新被褥里，在第二天的午时，才从陌生的床上醒来。和他寒酸的小木屋相比，这里宽敞漂亮的有点过分，他用了很久时间才适应房间，终于记起自己来过这里。

这是景瑚的房间，他刚来的时候，还在这住过。

他怀里抱着被子，身上什么也没穿，景瑚的床大得过分，却连件能蔽体的衣物也找不出。窝在床角好一阵，总算有人推了门，对上他没精神的眼睛，给他端了水盆，把怀里的衣物放在床侧。

景瑚差人给他的是件新和服，是樱花色的浅粉，用得是最好的缎子，软的像是新生儿的皮肤。祥生生犹犹豫豫地穿了，平生回穿这么好的衣服，却因为不懂景瑚的意图而局促不安。他下床洗漱，去了前廊，推开门，面前竟是满桌的锦食。

他刚来时就被景瑚养在房里，不知道他连平常的一餐都能奢侈至此，坐下来，筷子都不知该往哪里伸，忌惮着景瑚流连在自己身上的眼神，祥生的细腕空悬了半天，最终也只敢夹了一点青菜。

景瑚没说话，他只皱了皱眉头，仆人就识相的凑上前去，给这位谁也没见过的美人盛汤添饭。碗里尽是补身体的东西，祥生吃久了清粥白饭，连好东西也吃不惯，没吃多少就吃不下了，他握着调羹，面露难色，被对面的景瑚尽数收入眼中。

祥生虽然漂亮，但瘦得可怜，像只从没吃饱过饭的小狗。好歹是个男孩子，抱在怀里是轻的，压着做的时候也只有小小一团，景瑚是喜欢，但想到昨夜摸他时，掌心下的肋骨都分明到硌人，一时间竟有些恍惚，自己是怎么把人养成这样的。

他想逼祥生多吃点的，可最后还是放弃了，只让他多喝点汤。他吃过饭还要出门，临走前，把祥生叫过来，又从怀里摸出个护身符给他。

“你戴着这个，实在无聊，可以到处走走。”祥生没敢接，还是景瑚伸手替他戴的:“外面不行，但前院可以去，有了这个，没人会拦你。”

“但就一条，”他说:“晚上不能出去。”

祥生一愣，小手攥着那个脖子上的护身符，冲着景瑚仰起的小脸，半是困惑，半是惊喜。景瑚难得见祥生高兴，不知为何，有了些释然的感觉。

祥生想找人说话，前院有的是整日无事的莺莺燕燕，只要不是去外面，那头惹眼的金发就不会招致祸端。祥生又好奇又胆怯，他满心都想去找鹤房，想去看看鹤房做什么，睡的床是什么样子。

景瑚从来不会连着两晚都碰他，运气好的话，今晚他可以自己睡。不知道今夜鹤房能不能来，祥生想着他，心心念念要去见见，前院的路新鲜又曲折，刚走出去没一截，就碰上了好几个美人。

景瑚的家里养了太多美人，有别人送给他的，也有自己送上门的，都对景瑚养在后院里的小家伙兴趣浓厚，料想到是个小美人，却没想过是个连身子都还没长开的男孩。祥生见到漂亮姐姐，被人伸手摸了腰身也不敢躲，局促又可爱，姐姐没忍住伸手轻捏他的小脸，留下个粉粉的印子。

“太可惜了。”知道他连名份也没有，姐姐们甚至有点怜惜:“这么漂亮，可惜是个男孩子。”

他身上那件和服过于衬他，入夏时节，像滞留在春天久未凋零的樱花，唇是粉的，眼角也是粉的，明明是个男孩，却纤细精致得招人怜惜。

如果是个女孩，怕是能被景瑚宝贝死。

她们不被允许留下子嗣，彼此地位半斤八两，就算被这么个纯良的男孩分走了宠爱，过得与以往也没什么差别，没有危机感的同时，甚至同情起他:“也太瘦了，平时是不是都不好好吃饭？”

她们都以为这人在小后院里享尽了那个男人的温柔，却没想到他这么惨兮兮，连温饱都解决不了。祥生被她们围着，被塞了一堆杂七杂八吃的用的，却还惦记着鹤房，小声打听他的下落。

“你问小鹤？”姐姐有点惊讶:“你认识他？”

“他住在最南边，住在花园后面那块。”那是整个家里最好的住处，漂亮清净，景瑚专门腾出来留给鹤，姐姐想了想，又说:“他人挺凶的。”

祥生的眼睛亮了起来，想问问花园在哪，姐姐们知道他没去过，又正好闲着，便带了祥生去那边放风筝。花园大得离谱，祥生的风筝越飞越高，可他心不在焉，风筝栽了下来，栽去了南边。

他望向那个方向，心就蓦地狂跳起来，说要去找找落在了哪里，一去就再也没回来。他走到了那些人的视野之外，走过了廊下和石桥，走到一扇门前，他呼吸一滞，看到了木牌上鹤房的字样。

祥生从和鹤房分开的那个早上起，还是第一次又有了笑容，他轻轻叩响门，直到那扇门被打开，那双漂亮的眼睛与他对视，他从昨夜就惦念的心上人，一瞬恍神，牵了他的手，把他带进了屋。

祥生的风筝果然落进了鹤房的院子，显眼地挂在屋顶上，却等不到能把它取下来的人。祥生明明腿还软着，可等进了房间，被鹤房压在那张木床上时，还是轻而易举就被急切缠绵的吻给撩拨硬了。鹤房解了景瑚送他的新衣服，指腹划过他的阴茎，漂亮的衣料下，尽是些不堪入目的吻痕指痕，新的旧的，有鹤房留下的，更多的仍是景瑚的。鹤房眼色愈深，似是被眼前的情形激到，他有些急切地摸到祥生的后庭，那里果然湿着，不是手指扩张过，而是被景瑚操开操软过的痕迹。


	9. 09

鹤房一顿，指尖抵着潮软的穴口，只浅浅往里推进了指节，祥生便下意识收紧了腿根，双眼微闭倚在枕上，喉咙间溢出了声绵软难耐的闷哼。 

祥生的小手扶着鹤房的肩膀，松松垮垮挂在手肘处的和服，连白皙手臂上的吻痕也遮掩不住，透着色情的意味。昨夜才被操弄过的后穴，让他的身体湿软敏感到窘迫，只被鹤房的手指浅浅抽插了几下，锁骨和前胸处就动情地红了一片。 

“他连这个都给你？”注意到祥生身上的护身符，鹤房面色愈沉，怎么看怎么多余，终是把东西从祥生雪白的脖颈上取下来，扔到了一旁。 

“嗯……有了这个，就可以来看你。”

祥生小声唤着鹤房的名字，身体里的手指却入得更深，一下又一下，插得他只能偏过头去微微喘息，整个人渐渐无措起来，红着脸去摸索鹤房的手臂，央求他慢一点。他大抵觉察到了身上人的怒意，困惑之余，用另只手去遮掩起了反应的身体，怯生生地一抬眼，又被那人俯下身含住了嘴唇，伸了手，连遮掩着腰腹的布料也尽数除去。 

祥生自己也觉得可耻，他连腿根处都有吻痕。 

但他原来也不知道，鹤房会这么在意。 

他仰着头陷在唇齿的厮磨里，在对方偏执的吻里，尝到了些苦涩的味道。他轻抚着鹤房的脸，小心翼翼地讨好，试图用潮湿的双唇安抚他的情绪，可自己也慌乱着，连佯装无事都显得勉强。 

可鹤房没有回他，仍是在打量他的身子。 

祥生突然怕了，怕极了会从那双眼里看到嫌弃。 

他不知该怎么道歉，不知要怎么遮掩脏污，仔细清洗过的身体，就算忘记了仓促的快感，再怎么自我麻痹，昨夜甬道里的温热却仍是记得清晰。 

他瞒不了任何人，就在昨晚，他还在景瑚房里。 

景瑚操得他太深了，操得他即使结束了性事，也无法从自我厌弃中抽离，无法心无芥蒂地将昨夜还被玩弄的身体，献到心爱人的床上去。他想着想着，眼睛就湿了，连亲吻也不太敢了，犹犹豫豫地松开了手，望了鹤房几眼，终究还是难过。 

他不该弄脏鹤房，也不该指望鹤房弄脏他。 

可也从来没人告诉他。

喜欢是件这么难以舍弃的事。 

没入身体的手指减缓了动作，鹤房看到他哭，心也跟着疼了，祥生似乎在克制，克制着身体的情欲，也克制着无以宣泄的悲伤，鹤房揽他入怀，听他小心又哽咽着，讲他卑微的思念和心事。 

“对不起……”他说:“可我好想你。” 

明明那么喜欢他，却什么也给不了。 

他什么都没有，连自己都是偷来的。 

鹤房也愣了，蓦地自责起来，心像被人握在掌心里狠握，酸涩得厉害。他承受不起那些碍眼的痕迹，控制不好自己，连祥生也跟着遭殃，分明是他勾引的祥生，却连景瑚的挑衅都经不起。 

在一起的时候，明明就该好好享受的。 

祥生什么也没做错，谁也不该迁怒到他的身上。  
  
鹤房把人压回榻上，面带歉色亲吻脸颊的同时，将祥生的双腿分得更开。撩拨欲望的手指在祥生的身体内复又抽动，让他本就潮湿的内里更加炙热，祥生不安地望着鹤房，粉色的膝盖随着对方的动作轻晃，又被问道:“祥生，喜欢我吗？”

以这种姿势被问这种问题，连祥生自己也无所适从，却还是红着脸，乖乖巧巧地说了声喜欢。 

他想问问鹤房喜不喜欢他，可终究没能问出口。 

鹤房也怕他问，怕自己让他失望，  
  
更怕自己忍不住告诉他，想娶他。

鹤房耐心地扩张他的身体，等湿透了，摸了旁侧的缎带过来，将祥生细白的双手举过头顶，绑在了床头的木质横梁上。祥生还记得，有次景瑚也这么捆了他，明明连手也没让他用，还熬了一整夜，做得又凶又急，一夜过去弄得他近乎虚脱。

他其实有点怕这个的，怕高潮时被束住手脚强射出来，怕做到失禁，可鹤房吻他时，祥生又没那么怕了，想着如果是这个人，他什么都愿意给。 

如果是和鹤房，也许真的活不到明天也可以。

“你喜欢，怎么碰都可以，”祥生赤裸着身体，因为局促而咬唇道:“……弄多久都可以。”

只要鹤房喜欢，他们能做到天黑，再做到天亮。

他说得小声，语气仍是软的，带着甜蜜的憧憬，脸却红得几近滴血:“……哪里都给你操。”

鹤房怀疑自己听错了，因讶异而骤缩的瞳孔，蓦然温柔地能化出水来，祥生昨夜才被做过，连眼睑下都是浅淡的阴影，怕是经不起太多折腾。鹤房盯了他许久，虽把人绑了起来，用不到手，却连他的小嘴也舍不得操，只耐心地摩挲着，任其成了旖丽的绯红，抿在唇间挑逗他心爱的小舌。

他朝思暮想的小身子，因为昨夜的情事更加敏感，说了怎么都能玩，却连被含了乳尖也耐受不住，粉粉的一点泛着情色的水光，被鹤房不轻不重地舔咬几下，便微微发着颤，湿漉漉得可怜。

他身上的敏感点多，连抚摸肚脐都能让前端濡湿。鹤房知道他没力气，做够了前戏便贯穿到底，祥生手被束着，无法从后方撑住身体，只能被鹤掐着腰往里送，连平衡都难以保持，被鹤房大张大合地操弄，眼角眉梢尽是勾人的薄红。

和鹤房上次碰他时不同，昨夜被操过的地方更湿更软，被内里淫浪的热潮和男人的精液润泽过的穴道，色情淫靡到了极点，没有了处子的青涩感，尽是被浇灌后养熟了的风情，温温柔柔地包裹着坚硬的茎身，耐心抚慰着难以枯竭的欲望。

鹤房在他体内射了一次，又把人翻过来，就着后背位的姿势再次侵入他的身体，射进去的液体被推挤着从交合处涌出，两三成股地顺着偏细的腿根流下，在肉体的撞击中，弄脏了白净的小腿。

祥生累了，却没让鹤房停下，被顶到跪也跪不住，唇间仍喃喃念着他的名字，似是在撒娇让他做得轻些。他的腰完全使不上力，身子热得几近融化，连落在交合处的汗液都像是能烫伤他，因为挣不脱，细白手腕在缎带的束缚下勒出了浅浅的红痕。身体里再度膨胀的欲望卸走了他最后的力气，撑得他的后穴又热又痛，嘴唇快咬破才再度出声，隐忍的叫声像极了发情的小猫，又甜又媚，听得人骨头都发酥。院里还有扫地的仆人，鹤房吝啬他的叫床声，捂住他的嘴狠狠顶了几十下，漂亮的躯体在怀里难耐地蜷起，在那两条细白漂亮的双腿间，尽是黏腻的潮湿释放的痕迹。


	10. 10

被二次内射时，祥生已经没有余力去迎合，只依稀在鹤房的喘息身中颤着单薄的身子，被隐晦的体液骤然灌满了深处，要靠鹤房揽在腰间的手臂，才能勉强撑着，不跌进柔软的被子里去。

鹤房知道他累坏了，反复轻吻那截暴露在眼前的后颈，用被祥生唇角津液沾湿的手指，摸索解开了那根被绞得皱巴巴的缎带。刚一解开，脱了力的祥生就歪进自己怀里，锁骨和前胸尽是湿的，合不上的唇仍在轻微的喘，半晌顺过气，祥生伸了手去摸鹤房贴着自己侧颈的脸，眼皮重得抬不起来，仍是迷迷糊糊地偏头，向鹤房索着吻。

鹤房低下头来碰碰他的嘴唇，却被祥生软软地勾了脖子缠吻，抵进齿间的舌尖稚嫩又甜蜜，像是能用尽最后一点力气去亲近那人，加深这个吻。

鹤房又吻了他好一阵，差人去准备了热水，怕祥生着凉，用自己的衣服裹着他抱去了隔壁。祥生本靠在他肩上睡了，被搁在温温热热的水里，又恍惚间打起了些精神，忍不住把鹤房伸进桶里的手臂勾来抱在胸前，抬头湿漉漉地盯着他瞧。

他的眼神总是那样，纯得像水，却绵绵软软地撩人，让人总想抱着他翻来覆去地折腾。鹤房摸遍了小嫂子被亏欠过头的小身子，默不作声将手伸去他的股间仔细清理，到底还是忍住了，把洗净的祥生抱去被窝给耐心哄睡，将他情爱后微微泛粉的身子贴着，在被子里指节相缠牵他的手。

祥生睡到天色蒙蒙发黑时才醒，醒来时，眼前就是鹤房那张俊美的脸，他凑上前，跟想过无数次那样吻着那双眼尾细长的漂亮眼睛，睡在温暖干燥的床铺里，小心翼翼地伸手环抱鹤房的腰。

祥生想，如果能永远这样就好了。

可景瑚不让，他今早还说过，晚上要记得回去。

如果被发现今晚不在，也许就再也不能来这里。

他犹犹豫豫地牵着鹤房的手，被对方猜透了难言的心事。饶是不愿，还是替祥生从里到外穿好了来时的衣服，把那枚碍眼的护身符挂回了胸口。

从南边到后院的路有些长，祥生不熟悉近路，只得拖着疲软的身子凭记忆原路返回，这里白天还好，黑下来却有点空旷得可怕，祥生走了好久才摸索到景瑚住处的门前，艰难地停下辨别方向。

他不太记得后院该往哪边去，也不知道景瑚就在门口，看他怀里抱个小风筝，背对着自己杵在原地发呆。景瑚原以为他要进来，盯了阵才知道他是迷了方向，瘦瘦小小的背影，看着有点可怜。

他似乎不太舒服，站也站不稳，被叫了名字，也只是不明状况地歪着头往这边望。景瑚连他的迟钝也觉得有趣，他走近些，果不其然看到祥生的渐渐绷紧的小脸，伸手一摸，连小手也是冰的。

“你去哪了？这么晚还乱跑。”他随口一问，似乎没有苛责的打算，眼神对上祥生怯生生的眼睛，又想到些什么似的，问他：“饭吃了吗？”

祥生先是点头，又慌张地摇摇头，手心出了汗，把怀里的风筝捂得更紧了些。景瑚没问他风筝哪来的，把他领进了屋，还让他坐在桌边跟自己吃晚餐，祥生艰难维持着跪坐的姿势，没有胃口，还是硬着头皮吃了，局促不安地把手掩在袖子下面，乖乖坐正，掩盖着手腕处殷红显眼的勒痕。

即使鹤房再温柔，接连的性事仍对他的身体造成了负担，被尽兴开拓过的后穴倍感异样。祥生白皙的小手扒着碗边，没过一会，额间就浮了层薄汗。景瑚看了他几眼，发现他指尖都在颤，这才让人给祥生拿了垫子，让他能顺利把饭给吃完。

祥生大抵意识到景瑚的视线，连吃饭时也绷着身子，垂下视线的模样又乖巧又不安。连被景瑚伸手揽近身侧时，也不敢有什么动作。他生怕景瑚扯他的衣带，眼里立马就浮了雾蒙蒙的水汽，却没想男人只是隔着衣服摸了他的腰，继而挑了他的下巴，指腹摸过他的颌线，复又松开了他。

“以后不管我在不在家，你三餐都在这里吃。”他这里离后院远，想了想，又说:“以后也不用回那个院子了，我会准备新房间给你。”

他随口允给祥生的新住处，不是前院妻妾们住的那种，而是自己住所的一件侧房。和祥生昨夜躺过的床仅有一墙之隔。祥生愣了愣，不敢应声，又被景瑚拉去腿上，问:“今天都做了什么？”

前院的妻妾给祥生送了不少东西，因为景瑚不让任何人去后院，索性送到了这里来。祥生吓了一跳，指尖快掐进了掌心，嘴唇瞬间褪了血色，才听景瑚说:“和那些人没必要走得太近，毕竟就算认识了，你跟她们，大概也相处不了很久。”

祥生一知半解地听，模样既困惑又可爱，景瑚  
就着屋里的光看他，总觉得今天的祥生有哪里不太一样，脸颊似是更粉了些，双唇有些发肿，景瑚昨晚是吻得狠了些，但没想到会消得这么慢。

他看上去比平时更诱人，也更疲惫，似是今日出去玩过了头，被自己圈着时，腿和腰都没有什么力气。景瑚遣了仆人，把手伸到和服下，顺着压在臀下的小腿摸到了他的腿间，触到他小巧的阴茎，刚刚握住，就被祥生慌乱地隔着衣服摁住。

他看起来又羞又怕，仿佛被景瑚摸摸也能吓哭，但景瑚没打算吓他，只试探性地撸了几回，就收了手放开了他，似是确认了祥生今晚硬不起来。

他的那根东西软趴趴的，跟主人一样，可爱又可怜，景瑚没了欺负他的兴致，手从衣服下拿了出来。祥生的脸红扑扑的，紧抿着唇，他以为景瑚会让他口交，但景瑚没有，怕他口到半途睡着。

他放了祥生回去睡觉，新屋子又小又窄，除了床只有个柜子，墙角里堆了今天收的礼物，祥生把吃的拣了出来，收进柜子时，看到里面十几件挂着的新衣服，既精致又漂亮。他不敢想那是给自己的，还是没忍住摸了摸，身上那件粉色的也被脱下，踮脚放了进去，只留了那条皱巴巴的缎带，在躺下入梦前，松松系在了右手的腕上。


	11. 11

祥生的小后院落了锁， 临走前，还蹲在门槛前挑拣要带走的物什，都是些零碎的破烂玩意，许是以前住过后院的人留下的。祥生用惯了这些，连个木勺都想揣走，又怕景瑚见到给他扔了。犹豫了好久，最后只带走了鹤房送他的那件衣服。

旧东西都被仔细收好在箱子里，放在屋子最不起眼的角落里，过几天被赶回来了，还得接着用。

他刚搬进去前几天，梦里全都是鹤房，往往天还没亮就醒来，望眼欲穿地扒着窗户往外瞧，想看景瑚什么时候从房里出来。可等到日上三竿，祥生自己都去了院里，就差跑门口蹲着了，才知道景瑚昨夜又没回来。祥生惦着景瑚那块护身符，想见鹤房，可就算景瑚不在，仆人也要等祥生把早饭一点不差吃下去了，才会让他戴着出去玩。

他并非天天能见到鹤房，就算见到，避人耳目仍不是件轻松的事，除了开头那一回勉强吃饱了肚子，因为怕被发现，连做爱都渐渐成了奢侈的事。他们可以用手，可以用嘴，两样祥生都不擅长，但只要景瑚没碰过他，身子就给不了鹤房。

但即便这样，祥生还是很满足，他爱极了鹤房，被对方握在掌心里反复抚弄时，单是看着那张脸，都能很快起反应，咬着唇释放在他的手里。

被鹤房吻着的时候，他总是不记得景瑚的。

景瑚鲜少过问祥生的行踪，毕竟就连仆人们也知道，祥生成天都在前院里，跟别的夫人们一起。他性格腼腆，又怕闷，有了人陪着说话，连笑容也变多了。景瑚鲜少见他笑，有天晚上回来，正赶上祥生举着风车从门外跑进来，许是从门外就闻到了饭香，咽咽口水，唇角带着漂亮的弧度。

他笑的时候会习惯性的眯眼，下垂的小狗眼，霎时弯成细细的一道弧月，只看到景瑚时收敛了些，怕景瑚给他没收了，把风车藏到身后。景瑚有一瞬恍神，看祥生在离他远些的位置坐下来，盯着他握筷时沾了土的袖口，瞧出些孩子心性。

景瑚要看他的风车，他似乎不太情愿，还是犹犹豫豫地给了。风车是漂亮姐姐给他的，一侧用极细致的笔触画了极美的樱花，一侧是稚嫩的涂鸦，景瑚连谁画的都猜得出来，他盯着祥生画的那只小狗，连头都是扁扁的，丑得有点可爱。

他把祥生的宝贝风车扔到一边，等祥生吃完了，就把他抱回了房。祥生搬过来还没跟他在房里做过，连被搁在榻上时也是懵的，嘴角还沾着饭团的米粒，景瑚自上而下望着他，盯得祥生脸都红了，才用拇指揩净唇角，低下头去吻他。他吻得很温柔，连舌尖滑进口腔时都不如往日强硬，解了祥生最宝贝的那件蓝衣服，游刃有余地摸他再熟悉不过的小身子，没多久就把人吻得微微发抖，他虽然不怎么讨喜，但最清楚怎么把祥生撩拨出反应，单凭接吻，也能让他的腿间濡湿。

祥生仍是害怕，但比之前数次要放松些。景瑚在他柔软的小身子里冲刺，看祥生被捅到敏感点时，细白的手指搅紧了床单，汗湿的侧脸又清纯又透着情欲，跟第一次在这张床上被景瑚破了身子时同样无辜，只无助地呜咽，却不懂拒绝。

景瑚最爱看他被顶狠时，忍不住闭起眼睛的动作，跟他笑着时的眼睛又几分相似，弯弯的勾着人的心魂，被顶痛了还会哭，连尾音都颤得人心痒。可他今天没怎么哭，约摸是想节省力气，被景瑚舔咬的力度嘬疼了，也没有主动躲开。景瑚对他的反应又新鲜又困惑，有些舍不得弄疼他了，他每次总会折腾他很久，逼祥生求他，却不想祥生软软地给他操了一阵，突然凑过来亲他。

他的吻也是绵绵的没有力气，沾着甜味，又不太走心，但却让景瑚立马就射给了他。被敷衍的男人有些泄气，望着祥生雾蒙蒙的眼神，却怎么都发不出火。从后穴溢出的精液弄脏了床，景瑚取了祥生的衣服来擦，瞥见祥生脸上的讶异和委屈，知道祥生舍不得，又拿那衣服擦了自己。

祥生垂下视线，没再往这边看，被景瑚揽着腰抱去清理时也没有吭声，景瑚从后面抱着他，替他洗了头发和身体，又突然问他，是不是想养狗。

祥生自己就像只被景瑚养着的小狗，喜欢了就抱抱，不喜欢就踢开。可如果祥生有只小狗，他一定会天天抱抱，永远也舍不得踢它。景瑚原本也不知道这些，怪就怪每天负责祥生三餐的仆人观察太仔细，为着讨好景瑚，只要是祥生的事，都细枝末节的记，除了每天又从前院拎了什么点心物件回来，连祥生和服上沾着的狗毛都注意到。

景瑚连前院有多少人都快忘了，自然记不得哪些人养了狗，但猜得出来祥生喜欢狗，隔三差五去摸去玩。他不知怎的记起纸风车上那条丑狗，心情好起来，祥生一顿，转过头面露惑色地看他，刚点了点头，就听景瑚说:“那就养一条吧。”

他不知道那只狗是鹤房养在院子里的，不知道祥生每次去都要蹲在院角逗弄他一阵，才去到鹤房的房间私会。同样，景瑚也不知道次日的祥生和鹤房抵死缠绵地做了几回，只知道傍晚抱着小狗出现在门口的祥生，高兴得像个得了糖的孩子。

他的小狗连名字也没有，因为祥生怕他闯祸惹到景瑚，找了根绳子，细细拴在廊下的柱子上。景瑚要么看不见他人，要么就看到祥生总围着那条狗来回转。有天入了夜，小狗半夜止不住地叫，景瑚恼到想把狗丢出去，开了门，正看到祥生蹲在那里哄小狗，他大抵知道自己理亏，怯怯地跟景瑚对视，可狗看见景瑚，一时竟叫得更凶了。

景瑚的脸又黑了几度，伸手要解绳子把狗赶出去，祥生也慌了，小嘴扁了扁似要哭出来，拦了也拦不住，索性扑上去，仰着头踮脚去吻景瑚。他还记得自己的狗是怎么讨来的，却不确定故伎重施是否有用，笨拙地去讨好他，景瑚的脸色仍很难看，但不赶狗了，他居高临下瞪了那条傻狗一眼，又看了祥生一眼，把人抱回了自己房间。


	12. 12

祥生为着那只狗被折腾到了半夜，直到那只狗后来叫累了不叫了，景瑚才把他从湿哒哒的被窝里捞出来，去隔壁房间那张小窄床上凑活了一宿。次日醒来时，怀里的人已不见踪迹，景瑚从房里出来，正看见祥生给狗端了食盆，身上是件新换的素白里衣，又薄又轻的贴着身体，弯腰时，侧面是肩背往下的流畅曲线，小身板虽薄，却能隐约看到丰腴的臀廓，看得到领口处微敞的风光。

他似是腰酸腿软，不好蹲下，那小狗冲他摇尾摇成了花，偏对食盆里的早餐不感兴趣，祥生犯了难，艰难地蹲下把食盆往近推推，又被小狗钻了满怀，扒拉着他的里衣，讨到了祥生的亲亲。

祥生昨晚被景瑚吻了很久，两片粉嫩的唇被厮磨成引人遐想的殷红，入睡前嘴巴还痛着，一副不情不愿任人宰割的模样，对狗倒是毫不吝啬，被舔了也只是好脾气地笑笑，还伸手揉它的脑袋。

景瑚不愿联想自己和这狗有什么唇舌上的交集，坐到饭桌边时，又发现面前盘里的食物，和那狗盆里的一模一样。祥生自己还没吃，倒是先给那条狗端了过去，大抵意识到景瑚的脸色有些差，踌躇着从盘里顺了个肉丸子，凑去喂给了景瑚。

他似是在讨好景瑚这件事上开了窍，虽然还是怂巴巴的，好歹没以前那么畏手畏脚了。景瑚虽不喜欢那只狗，却没再提过丢出去，后来半夜狗再叫时，甚至连个身也懒得翻，那狗叫着叫着，廊下就会传来脚步声，一阵手忙脚乱的窸窣声后，破狗依然叫得欢，只门边贴近个小影子，怯怯地从门缝里伸了手指，推了门往里望。屋里黑，什么也看不清，稍有动静，祥生就知道景瑚醒着，犹犹豫豫地摸近床侧，再从被窝的一角钻进去。

他想做时就爬去景瑚枕侧，把抱来的枕头乖乖放在床的里侧，不想做就把自己埋进被窝里，手抖抖抖地探去景瑚腿间，毫无章法乱揉一气后，把半硬的性器含进去替他口。他口得很慢，又总没法全部含进去，细白的手指环着根部，像是犯着困，小舌舔着茎身，抵在铃口处缓缓打转，被子被他的后脑勺顶起小小的一块，他连换气也不擅长，深喉往往只能做一半，逼仄的空间没了氧气，只能顶着乱蓬蓬的脑袋，爬出被窝喘息。

他脸色绯红，湿漉漉的嘴唇微微喘气，眼睛因为被噎到而泛着暧昧的水光，打在景瑚耳边的气息，和掠过腿间的触摸同样又软又潮，口不动了，就爬在景瑚的颈窝处企图蒙混过关，复又被撩拨到中途的男人掀翻到身下，腰间被垫了抱来的枕头，被扣着胯骨破开了穴肉，一下下愈来愈深的顶入，撞得紧实的臀肉发红发颤，被射进身子时，会下意识去摸去缠景瑚撑在他身侧的手。

他叫起床来，远比门口那条半大的小狗奶得多，被磨得受不住了，呜咽声也甜得像是掺了蜜，含含糊糊地央着景瑚射给他。景瑚信了他的邪，浑然不知今夜被自己操开的小身子，隔天就会被另个人的精液灌满，不知道祥生有多偏心，在另个人的床上时，被拥抱操弄时有多么热情和主动。

景瑚只当他终于在性事中得了趣，不再执迷于把他在愈来愈频繁的性交中弄哭，连他成天出去玩得越来越久也从未苛责。祥生带着他的小狗出去遛，晚上被景瑚叫去暖床也不苦着脸，只有时实在困了不想做，就伏在景瑚怀里软乎乎地撒娇。

他会了这些，总比不会要遭的罪少，想要什么，甚至能主动开口讲了。景瑚有天午后回来，祥生正在院子里数他的果子，不知道是谁给他的，装在兜子里，青绿的颜色看着有点酸。他数着数着，果子被小狗啃走一个，捡回来扭头看到景瑚，倏忽就多了笑意。他凑到景瑚身前，温顺的下垂眼微微弯起，眼神亮亮的，双唇微抿发红，盈润得像是浸过露水。景瑚前几日才尝过，竟又有些馋了，他伸手替祥生抹脸上沾着的土，小孩却笑眯眯递了手里的果子过来，问他要不要尝。

那果子虽好看，上面却还有小狗的牙印，景瑚没兴趣，祥生就自己啃了口，用沾了果汁的手指黏糊糊摸了景瑚的手，拉着他往屋里走。午后的仆人们都在各自房里歇着，院里和屋里都没有人，景瑚不知道祥生打了什么小算盘，进了屋就见祥生锁了门，像是怕人进来，每把锁都仔细扣了。

他脸色微红，转过来被景瑚盯着也只是羞赧地笑笑，松松解了衣服就跪在景瑚胯间，隔着衣料去抚弄他的阴茎，他做得很有耐心，连取出来含进去时都没有犹豫，从景瑚的角度，能看到他又白又嫩的胸脯和垂下眼时卷翘浓密的睫毛，看得到他舔出水声时不时探出的半截小舌，前后吞吐时的发旋都可爱得要命。他鲜少主动向景瑚求欢，更不必说大白天，他只在月光下看过祥生交媾时的脸，却不想在白日里，也能这样淫靡得出奇。

他习惯了祥生稚嫩的口技，恍惚中才发觉，祥生居然能变得这么会舔，又羞涩又大胆，像是能把他的那一截粗大，在温热的口腔中含吮到弄湿弄肿，在极致的温柔舔硬再舔化。他不知被祥生漂亮的牙齿嗑痛过多少次，却不知他何时学会了好好收着牙齿。景瑚抚着他的后颈，在粗重的喘息中，察觉到前端渗出的液体已经弄脏了祥生的喉咙，可祥生还是埋头用唇舌尽心地侍奉他，被撑到发麻的小嘴加快了频率，察觉到景瑚快射时才突然放慢了动作，小舌要动不动地停在那里，忍得景瑚倒吸一口凉气，又见祥生柔柔地瞥了眼桌子，抬着含了水的眼睛看自己时，又乖又委屈。

景瑚立马就看出来了，祥生不想被射在嘴里。

桌上面搁着他近来爱吃的甜枣糕，大概是仆人新摆上的，祥生还没来得及吃。景瑚没蠢到相信祥生能为两块枣糕给自己口，还是耐着性子摁着他的头动了数十下后抽了出来，白浊溅满了精致的锁骨。暧昧的液体顺着前胸淌下去，滑过腹部沾湿了地板，也沾湿了伏在祥生腿间微微抬头的那根。 景瑚伏了身，双手穿过祥生的腋下，把人抱到了榻上去。两条毫无遮掩的腿任人摆弄，祥生骑在自己胯间时，被精液抹湿了细窄的臀缝，只用手指遁入抽插了几下，就软在了自己怀里。


	13. 13

祥生的穴肉照例湿软，潮热的肠肉柔软地接纳着遁入的手指，却连放进第三根手指都很勉强。景瑚被他溢在耳侧的闷哼再度撩拨出了反应，却仍是耐着性子亵玩他，祥生似是盼着他来，又没料到他真的会来，连惯有的扩张都做得敷衍了事，似乎根本没弄清楚，守株待兔得做到什么地步。

他大开的双腿紧贴着景瑚的腰侧，被弄疼时也堪堪忍着，黏糊糊攀住眼前的肩膀撒娇，白嫩的小身子软乎乎的，严丝合缝贴着景瑚的胸膛小腹，似是要把人给捂化。景瑚记不得这是祥生第几次偷懒，只知道他近来成了惯犯，像是找到了条捷径，自己懒得动手，把麻烦事都哄着景瑚来做。

照旧是不高明的伎俩，仍是骗到了细致的前戏，他身体向来敏感，只凭手指的刺激，抵着景瑚小腹的前端便硬得发疼，良久缓过神来，又为新鲜的体位而再度羞赧起来。他习惯了被景瑚摁在身下操弄，在上面时也掌握不了主动权，只在景瑚贴近他耳边问能不能行的时候，耳尖骤然红了一片，不是很情愿，想了想，还是犹犹豫豫点头。

他之前没想过，景瑚会想看自己骑乘。

大抵嫌他体力太差撑不到最后，所以都没提过。

祥生为数不多的几次骑乘，都是跟鹤房，鹤房手把手教了他怎么用丰盈的臀瓣贴合男人胯骨，怎么用潮湿的臀缝把半硬的阴茎蹭湿蹭硬到能插入身体的程度。祥生连手交都会害羞，自然知道拿下身去磨蹭别人的性器有多孟浪，看也不敢看鹤房，每次还是一点没落，甜甜蜜蜜地替他做了，不管是被弄脏后穴还是手心，祥生都乐意，但凡是鹤房喜欢的，再荒唐些的，也不是不能尝试。

他对着鹤房有多慷慨，对着景瑚就有多吝啬，胸前半干的精液被景瑚抹匀在乳尖上，直起身时微微发着凉。小手撑在坚硬的腹部支撑身体时，连惯有的羞涩都丢了大半，只在情色地动腰磨蹭过胯下的阴茎时，盘算着怎么能稍稍省省力气。

他的精力总是有限的，给景瑚多了，免不了会委屈鹤房，他总惦记着要多留些体力给鹤房，在性事上看似浪荡不少，实际上对景瑚却越发抠搜。

祥生脑海里尽是鹤房那双眼尾狭长的眼睛，望着景瑚时，倒是不躲不避，青涩又妩媚。那柄肉刃没入臀缝，在稚嫩的股间前后穿插若隐若现，在反复碾磨中涨大了一圈，湿漉漉地蹭红腿根处细腻白皙的隐肌，也蹭出和服下后背的一层薄汗。

祥生热得有些发慌，身上的浅色和服近乎脱落，却还记得景瑚最喜欢他穿着和服被干，松松垮垮地挂在手肘处交差，微张着潮湿的嘴唇喘息。

他努力了许久勾引身下的人，只等景瑚兴致上来了，反手伸到身后，试探性地用细白的手指握着撸了几下，才小心翼翼地对准身后的小穴，艰难迟钝地红着脸往下坐。他不擅长主导这种有难度的性事，又最怕疼，连整根放进去的过程都很辛苦，不知放了多久，每抵进去一小寸都难受得吸气，被撑得委屈巴巴，坐下时，眼圈都是红的。

他抬起头来，发现景瑚还在盯着自己，吸了吸发酸发红的鼻子，不知怎的就笑了，笑里仍是欲盖弥彰的讨好，更加旖丽，又更招人怜惜。景瑚从外侧扶着他的大腿，看他涨红了脸缓缓动腰，看那截阴茎在他的后穴里反复没入抽插，因为入得深，做得慢也很吃力，似是陷入了桃色的窘境。被身下的人突然施力操弄，骤然袭来的快感和痛楚磨灭了理智，却还是摸索景瑚的手贴在怀里。

景瑚没弄清祥生是从哪天惦记上了自己的手，讨好时会偷偷摸过来，总是冰凉的小手会主动溜进自己的掌心。他和鹤房同父异母，长相随各自母亲，连他们自己也不是很懂两人哪里相像，只有祥生观察得仔细，后知后觉地迷上了景瑚的手。

景瑚掌心下的胸脯不像之前那般干瘪，摸起来是触感细腻的一处软肉，甚至有些几不可察的弧度，跨坐在自己身上的男孩又甜又软，被顶弄了没多久，白皙的皮肤泛了浅粉，交合处愈发顺畅，涌出臊人的水声。景瑚之前从没碰过别的男孩，却也觉察得到祥生体质的特殊，被插到兴奋时会被做到出水，又紧又湿，连多余的润滑也无需做，牢牢咬着他，比交合过的女子都要好操。

他把祥生放在身边养了小两个月，总算觉察到些变化。大抵是拜那些精致的吃食所赐，祥生长了些个子，够得到他的下巴了，虽仍是偏瘦，抱在怀里也不硌人了，总算有了些令人心安的分量。

那张脸似乎也有了变化，脱了些懵懂未开的稚气，不知是不是景瑚这些日子抱他抱得多了，小美人脸长开了，更精致了，唇和眼睛更多了些温柔娇媚，虽是男孩，却丝毫没有弟弟那种凌厉。

他在白日的情事里动了情，濒近高潮更是美得令人心惊，被景瑚肆意操弄时，正对着窗外的眼神渐渐迷离起来。景瑚像是很喜欢他这样，总不肯快点射给他，捅得他内里一片淋漓也不见尽兴。

院里起了风，树枝和草叶都在轻轻的晃，院子里到处都干干净净，只有他自己脏兮兮的，他看见有枚果子滚去了门口，看门外略过一个人影。

祥生蓦地一愣，突然强打起精神，撑起疲软的身体往外瞧，景瑚冷不防被他紧致的内里狠绞，差点泄了精关。他抚着他的腰，对上祥生清亮的眼睛，想该怎么惩罚他的走神:“看到什么了？”

他似是心情很好，该是看到了很有趣的物什。

这也是景瑚第一次，听他说那么长的句子。

“鸟…”祥生的小脸突然有了笑容:“一只鸟，衔了院里的树枝，我想，是拿去做窝了吧。”


	14. 14

景瑚被他孩子气的笑容晃了眼，微启双唇，想再问些什么，却被祥生俯身捧了脸，不假思索地吻了下来。他吻得轻而潦草，只夺了对方开口的机会便放缓唇舌，浅尝辄止，勾景瑚来回吻他。

祥生闭了眼睛，没几秒就被兀自在自己体内抽插的男人猛得摁住后颈，在骤然深入汹涌的吻里，被舔弄到知觉再次敏锐起来，口腔和后穴愈发潮湿狼藉。莹亮的汗水混着几滴暧昧的津液，滚烫地落在景瑚的颈窝处，祥生只等他吻够了，又支着被身下交媾顶得发颤的身体去舔景瑚湿润的唇角，不厌其烦地讨好，收着被床单磨红的膝盖。

“景瑚…”祥生只有濒近高潮时才有可能唤他的名字，陌生又甜腻，他面色绯红，摸景瑚的脸，连贴着颊边的手掌都温温柔柔，被贯穿进最深处，只会断断续续的撒娇，哭腔里尽是又软又糯的鼻音，央着他的男人:“…射进来好不好”

他和景瑚的床事总很累人，没了跟鹤房之间甜蜜的引导暗示，连等待内射，都是件磨人的事。

细窄的甬道瞬间被精液充斥，被操软的穴口短时难以合拢，连那些东西也含不住，连带身下的景瑚被一起弄脏，顺着交合处，淌出了几道蜿蜒。

祥生似乎顾不得害羞，只跪趴在景瑚身上小声喘息，后知后觉被景瑚揉了胸，也只是湿着眼睛，含含糊糊地喊着疼，让景瑚碰得委委屈屈，又赖着他不愿起身。景瑚摸到祥生仍湿着的后背，从旁拽开条薄被给他披上，祥生在他怀里为难了好一阵，才听景瑚问:“想穿什么颜色的浴衣？”

祥生一惊，抬眼去看景瑚，情潮未褪的小脸难掩惊喜，多了几分稚气。景瑚看他，似是早就猜透了他想什么:“再趴着不起来，天可要黑了。”

城里的烟花大会，景瑚向来没兴趣，却不知祥生从谁哪里听来惦记着，被景瑚养着的人那么多，从妻妾到仆人，个个都能在祭典这天出门，偏祥生是个例外，被养在院里，像条系了链的小狗。

他从前连后院也不能出，现在虽得了些自由，翻不过的高墙，仍比比皆是。他算是异族，又是被景瑚抢来的，兴许这辈子也出不了那个门，可他有了鹤房，贫瘠的生命里，就又多了些不死心。

他三四天没见鹤房，想他想得胸口都发疼，还记着他说过烟花大会这晚，要带自己溜出去玩。他们平日只能在鹤房的阁楼见面，除了做爱，鹤房还教他画画，讲外边的事给他听。那些繁华，祥生从未有机会亲历，平生唯一一次瞥见那样的花花世界，还是被景瑚带来时，从马车上窥见的。

烟火大会是什么样，祥生梦都梦不出来，却偏是怀了不切实际的念想，硬着头皮来景瑚这里碰运气。他不敢翻墙，更不敢贸然赌上鹤房，只敢用卑劣的勾引去试探难缠的男人，结果原本几乎不可能实现的事，居然真的用一场性事就能换到。

“她们里面会有人照看你，别到处乱跑。”景瑚环过祥生的腰，替他系好了那件蝴蝶花样浴衣的带子，棉质浅蓝，只样式有些保守。仆人还给祥生准备了钱袋，小小一个，掂起来却沉甸甸的。

祥生从生下来就没见过这么多钱，碰也不敢碰，还是景瑚不耐烦地把他扯了过去，系在了他的衣带上。祥生出门时，脖子上照旧挂了那枚宝贝护身符，被漂亮姐姐拉了软软的小手，大门还没迈出去，就暗自盘算着，今晚最多就花两枚钱币。

他太久没有过零用钱，连两枚钱币能买到什么也不知道，想着一枚给鹤房买点什么，一枚给景瑚买点什么，钱是景瑚的，他总该带点礼物回去。

天色渐暗，集会喧闹起来，结伴而出的姐姐们两三随行，稍年长些的被嘱托过，人多处也不曾松开祥生的小手。祥生的金发惹眼，乖乖跟着姐姐走，他边想着鹤房会从哪里出现，边被那些香喷喷的路边摊夺走了注意力，连别人看他也注意不到。他出门前被喂了景瑚房里的甜糕，却还是站在岩烧摊位前默默咽了口水，姐姐要给他买，祥生红着脸摇头，犹豫了很久，才去掏他的钱袋。

他肚子饿了，舍不得花鹤房那枚，抠了景瑚那枚递过去，换了三个肉串。鸡肉串烤得恰到好处，泛着诱人的色泽，他吃了一串，一串给了姐姐，鹤房从集会上追到他时，祥生正盯着第三串犯难，像是没吃饱，还念着要举回去给景瑚交差。

同行的姐姐没想到能在这里碰到小少爷，更没想到素日里毫无交集的鹤房，会冲他们走过来。也许是穿了浴衣的缘故，今夜的鹤房看起来并没平日里那么冷淡，甚至会对她笑，他勾起唇角，俯下身问道:“我可以带祥生到这四处走走吗？”

她下意识想摇头，又因为对方是鹤房，一时纠结起来，看看祥生的反应，再想到景瑚平时对鹤房的态度，还是松手把人交了出去。想着鹤房能按时带他回家，毕竟是男孩，跟祥生也更合得来。

鹤房如愿领到了他没见过世面的小嫂子，待那漂亮姐姐刚转过身，就隔着袖子摸了他的小手，软软地牵来裹在手心里。他们做过那么多回，可祥生还是会稍一碰就脸红，他递了鸡肉串给鹤房吃，鹤房只轻轻咬了一口，就发觉冷掉了，怕祥生吃坏肚子，从他手里抽过，嗖得扔去了一边。

集会上的人多得离奇，被祥生的金发吸睛，却鲜少有人能注意到二人紧牵的汗津津的手，鹤房给祥生买了点心和糖，那糖个头太大，祥生舌头都麻了，总也舔不完。路过人少些的巷子，鹤房又丢了他的糖，把祥生拉进去，抵在暗处细细地亲吻。他总是这样，几天见不到就会吻得很着急，祥生怕黑，但一点也不怕鹤房，被吻得发抖也会踮起脚勾他的脖子，让鹤房去含他沾糖的指尖。

他生生戒了鹤房不食甜的毛病，和他有关的甜，鹤房总会尽数尝遍。葱白的手指被衔在齿间，只被鹤房带有侵略性的舌尖碰到，祥生已蓦地燥热起来，只是被舔舐，身体又起了些微妙的反应。

他从前讨厌自己玩物般的体质，讨厌被同性亵玩的命运，但有了鹤房才觉得，做爱也没那么糟，他喜欢被鹤房弄湿，喜欢他拥抱自己时的情欲，喜欢他进入自己身体时，每个灼热又缠绵的吻。

如果人生能结束在那些吻里，就再好不过了。

祥生这么想着，又有些想要鹤房了，可他不知道在外面，得从哪里才能找得到一张称心如意的小床。鹤房看出了他的心思，就着昏暗的光线打量他的双唇，他当然看得出，祥生不久前才做过。

他身上还有沐浴过的味道，闻起来干净得像是露水，大概也还有能满足鹤房的体力，但鹤房心疼他，想让他的宝贝看看今晚的烟火，只是温柔搂着他的腰:“下次吧，今天就带你出来玩。”

祥生的浴衣下空无一物，鹤房抱抱他，就当勉强解了馋。他的祥生什么也没见过，什么也都想看看，鹤房带他去捞了金鱼，可祥生蹲在那里总捞不到，还是摊主看他可爱送了他一条，小指大点的小鱼盛在青瓷碗里，影子在碗底的纹路里打着转，怎么也游不出去，跟没路可走的祥生似的。

祥生宝贝一样捧着，捧去看了城里的游行，看到了上次景瑚没让他看清的花魁，盯着花魁后面那几个随行的小妓女，浓妆艳抹的，想起景瑚凶他时说过，他要是不乖，就把他丢到那种地方去。

他原来是怕的，他怕景瑚那么说他，好像他生来活着的意义，就是被男人操似的，不是景瑚也还会有别人，如果是别人，他就想那个人是鹤房。

他们去了河岸边等烟花，祥生看到了河川，起了要把鱼放生的心思，可鹤房指了不远处人手里的烤鱼，那鱼比祥生的小金鱼大个几号，也住在这条河里，放生后也许游不出多远，就会被吃掉。

他点了买来的手持烟花给祥生，用线香引着，噼里啪啦闪出些璀璨的火花，握在祥生的小手里亮得晃眼。祥生显然没见过，根本挪不开视线，抱着膝盖并膝蹲在那里，眼睛亮亮的，酸极了也舍不得眨一下。鹤房看得出他有多喜欢，前一根没烧完，后一根又给他续上，火光照亮了祥生的面庞，恬静又美丽，鹤房从没见他这么开心过，清澈又坦率地笑着，连廉价的温暖也不忍心错过。

祥生突然觉得活着真好，活着才能遇见鹤房，才能吃到好吃的东西，能看到漂亮的烟火，如果他在去年就死去，那么陪着他的，大概只有积雪，积雪也没什么不好，但太冷了，他一个人会怕。

第一簇烟火在空中炸开时，不远处密集的人群，发出了参差不齐的惊呼声，祥生的手里剩半截烧完的烟火棒，他贴着身侧的鹤房坐下，仰头望着夜空里的流火，一朵又一朵升空绽放，重叠绚烂亦转瞬枯萎，连浴衣被身下的草地弄脏也顾不上。他看得太过专注，耳畔尽是烟花炸开时的巨响，被鹤房凑过来吻住嘴唇时，却只听清了鹤房的心跳，轰鸣作响。鹤房环着他，不断加深着这个吻，却也知道，这个吻会在何时戛然而止。

祥生吻着吻着就哭了，烟花尽了，就要回去了。

鹤房知道，下一次他们不会回去了，他会带祥生离开，去没人知道他们过往的地方生活，春来秋往，他会陪着他的祥生，看完余生所有的烟花。


	15. 15

返程的路比来时漫长许多，祥生舍不得跟鹤房分开，反握着的小手越攥越紧，过了隔条街的巷子，扑朔繁华的灯影留在远处，才垂下视线，悻悻抽回。他从怀里摸索了一阵，摸出枚铜质的风铃递给鹤房，系着的布条上，是祥生稚嫩过头的笔迹，歪歪扭扭地，涂出个不大不小的鹤字。

鹤房把那枚风铃握在手心，很快捂出些温热的触感，他陪人进了家门，见了苦等许久的守夜人，见到晚归的祥生后终于松懈的神色，似是想絮絮埋怨几句，又碍于鹤房在场，不好直接开口。

祥生不敢表现得太过熟络，只温声跟鹤房道谢，佯装无事地跟提了灯的仆人往回走。夜路昏暗，没走几步再回头时，已看不清鹤房融进夜色的身影，祥生神色黯然，仔细捧着他的小瓷碗，走着走着，又倏忽想起什么，小脸一时间白了几度。

他紧抿着唇，被前面隔着段路的仆人停下来招呼了，才后知后觉地敛了慌张，小跑着跟了上去，只等那扇掩着景瑚的门愈来愈近，脚步也愈发沉重，想着那人该早睡了，硬着头皮往自己的小房间走，未想到白日里还敞着的小门，此刻门栓处落了精巧的锁，迟疑着拽了拽，仍是纹丝不动。

祥生窘迫起来，一时没了主意，又固执地站在那里，只等紧贴在锁上的小手染了寒铁的凉意，知道今晚不能自己睡，才慢慢挪去了景瑚房门前。

那门惯常没锁，让犹犹豫豫的祥生钻了进去，把碗搁去桌上，想到那截被鹤房无情扔掉的肉串，再戚戚望向床帷时，不自觉就苦了小脸，仍不死心地把手伸进衣服里摸索，可摸来摸去，那里依旧空无一物，实在寻不出件能搪塞景瑚的物什。

他答应景瑚不乱跑，可从出门前就起了中途开溜的心思，心玩野了，连最起码的门禁也没能好好遵守，没件像样的礼物作挡，就算认错的态度再诚恳，大抵也不会被斤斤计较的男人轻易放过。

早知道这样，起码要留支烟花，拿来给景瑚的。

可景瑚不准他玩火，拿了烟花，也许又要生气。

但有一点可送的东西，总该好过没有……

他越想越茫然，杵在那里半天没动，站得脚都酸了，总算想起了没花完的钱，手忙脚乱窸窸窣窣摸去腰间，想着解下来，能先主动还了挡一阵。

企图逃过一劫的念头，片刻又被冰冷彻骨的雪水兜头浇熄，祥生心里咯噔一下，什么也没摸到。

他的钱袋没了，除了那两枚，剩下的都没了。

他愣在原地，脑袋一片空白，抖抖索索的小手反复在腰间摸了几个来回，慌得后背凉透，连一口气都屏在了胸腔里，不上不下地，悬着那条命。

祥生丢了神，下意识想推门出去找，可脑袋乱作一团，四肢也僵僵的，只勉强能把郁结在心前的那口气吐出来，连什么时候丢的都毫无头绪，他满脑子只有那个沉甸甸的袋子，叮当作响的钱币碰撞摩擦，多得怎么花也花不完，想到就算把他卖了也未必还得起，就能让他难过得近乎死掉。

景瑚那么凶，那么多钱，兴许明天就把他卖了。

卖得远远的，卖到鹤房也找不到的乡壤里去。

他后知后觉地害怕，一时间似乎连正常呼吸也做不好，几口气就酸到鼻尖都泛了红，细白的手指抠着桌子的边缘，偏是一幅想逃又不敢逃的可怜样，怕他还没跑出去，景瑚就跳下床来把他捉回去，那个人的体力好得过分，他连跑也跑不过。

祥生伤心极了，眼泪控制不住啪嗒啪嗒地掉，却连哭也不敢出声，用力咬了下唇。丢掉的钱仿佛成了他的半条魂，被落在了不知名处，抽离得只剩残余的身体，连一动也不敢动。僵持一阵，倒是还醒着的景瑚先有了动静，让祥生去点盏灯。

祥生被叫到名字，连景瑚生没生气也听不出来。愣了一瞬，用袖子抹抹眼泪，乖乖去点了灯。

他点的灯只有些微弱的火光，萤萤照亮一隅，搁在床头处也不晃眼，让景瑚面部的轮廓都跟着柔和起来。祥生心虚，连瞥一眼都不敢，放下灯就想躲远些，却被景瑚扯住手臂，拉近些捧了他的脸瞧，指腹下尽是柔软潮湿的脸颊，似是闻到衣料上的烟火味，几不可察地皱眉，却没有推开。

直白的难过被摊开在眼前，反而让人更加困惑起来，祥生玩了整夜，景瑚以为他会像只晚归的雀儿，扑棱着翅膀歇进落脚的小巢，却不想祥生连觉也不睡，不知受了什么打击，人都要缩没了。

“见到坏人了？”仆人回来说是鹤房带走了祥生，原想能更放心些的，却不想把人送回来，祥生又成了久违的哭包:“还是鹤房欺负你了？”

祥生鲜少从景瑚嘴里听到鹤房的名字，蓦地一顿，紧接着就摇了头，可再被景瑚追问发生了什么，只唇瓣褪了血色，眼神惶恐着，说不出来，生怕这刻还平静着的景瑚，下秒就会突然翻脸。

可就算他不说，景瑚也没有不耐烦，不时伸出手，不厌其烦地擦他潮乎乎的脸蛋，擦干了又把他揽近些，去解他的衣带。祥生再迟钝也觉察得出，这不是适合做爱的时机，懵懵地盯了半晌，待解了大半，才用软软的哭腔问:“要做吗？”

景瑚的动作停了下来，注意到祥生攥得皱巴巴的袖子，抬头看他:“你要是还继续哭，就做。”

他本意是想看看祥生有没有磕碰到哪里，却不想祥生会问他这个，问完还真就乖乖忍了哭，怕景瑚反悔似的，红着眼角打量他的反应。景瑚没查出他身上哪里有伤，把衣带松松系回去时，总算注意到了消失的钱袋，他施施然盯着祥生的腰，明白过来是怎么一回事，故意摸了两下，想逗逗他，却不想被识破的祥生，翻涌的泪花又在眼眶不住打转，忍忍忍没忍住，哇得一声哭了出来。

他大概怕极了景瑚凶他，怕看到那张俊脸变得狰狞，慌不择路的同时，还知道眼不见为净，直接扑去对方怀里，哭得又隐忍又委屈，呜呜咽咽的揪着景瑚的衣服，把里衣都弄湿了一大片。他哭够了，心里仍怕得要死，又忙去端了桌上的小瓷碗，讨好似地捧来，小心翼翼往景瑚怀里塞。

祥生下巴上还挂着眼泪，吧嗒一声跌进碗里，漾了涟漪，碗底就一条可怜兮兮的小破鱼，小得跟祥生似的，被拿来抵债不说，还被冠上了专程捞给景瑚的名头。这种破鱼，再多也兑不回一个钱袋，可祥生当宝贝，捂在怀里，送人也舍不得。

他怕景瑚卖了他，自以为廉价到连一个钱袋子也抵不过，却不知道景瑚究竟用了多少个数也数不过来的钱袋，才把他从那么远的地方带了回来。

景瑚对破鱼没兴趣，也不想跟他抢，盯他半晌，伸手捏了捏那张哭花的小脏脸:“上来睡觉。”

他等祥生放了碗，就让人睡在了自己枕侧，薄薄的浴衣沾了些暖烘烘的烟火气息，不很好闻，圈在臂弯时仍嫌弃，却直到清晨，都尽是好梦。


	16. 16

翌日祥生醒得晚，醒来时，身侧的景瑚已不见踪迹，他懵懂从床上坐起，有人推了房门，便下意识裹紧了小被子，往更深处缩了缩，又止不住好奇，探头看那进来的仆人，见那人怀里抱个盛满清水的漂亮罐子，罐子是透明的，把瓷碗里的金鱼倒进去，橙黄一条游着，晶莹剔透的好看。

金鱼的居所宽敞了不少，后花园的池塘虽自在，但没法不去忌惮那些小臂长的锦鲤。仆人又找了些石子水草投在里面，惹得祥生也爬下床凑近来瞧，细白手指在金鱼头顶撩拨，水面和晃开几圈清亮的涟漪，映着祥生腼腆的笑颜。仆人去准备祥生洗漱的热水，让他选选要摆在屋子里的哪处养，景瑚再进来时，正看到祥生自己抱了那个罐子，卯足了劲，踮着光脚，努力往柜子上面放。

满水的罐子对他而言有些沉，试了几次，也没能成功够到柜沿，与罐口近乎齐平的水漾出一些，溅在地板和脚背上。祥生不肯就此死心，再次执拗地举直发酸的手臂，眼看不行，罐子却蓦地一轻，身后的景瑚伸了手，越过头顶帮他放上去，还往里侧推了推，直推到祥生看不见的位置。

祥生视线受阻，后知后觉选错了位置，想喂鱼，还得借景瑚房里的椅子踩了去喂。扭过头来时，个子不及他高，蹭得乱糟糟的金发隐在面前人影子里，被顺手揉了揉，才算顺眼了些。昨夜的事轻而易举翻了篇，像是没发生过，只有祥生的眼皮还微微红肿着，打量着景瑚，看着有点可怜。

他丢了钱，没平时那么自在，他的小狗和景瑚撞了喜好，还是等景瑚吃完起身了，才敢小心翼翼把那几道菜往狗碗里拣。他最近吃得饱穿得暖，自己长了个不说，连小狗也能养得白白胖胖，却也只能趁景瑚不注意抱抱，肉乎乎的放在怀里颠颠，天晴时牵出去遛，遛着溜着又忍不住抱着。

景瑚嫌弃他身上总沾着的狗毛，却不知为什么，和他同床的次数愈发频繁起来，浑然不觉他睡得越多，祥生白日里往花园那边跑得就越勤快。他脱了衣服躺在鹤房床上，门窗也不关好，就缠在一起，温柔地敞着身子任人索取。鹤房吻他半阖的眼睛，觉察到他近来敏感又易乏，后穴比以往更加湿润潮热，更易情动，连前戏的开拓都成了难捱的指奸，维持太久便撑不下去。大抵是最近被景瑚要了太多次，人总是乏着的，连胃口也变得差起来，连以往甜甜的接吻，都掺了些苦味。

他抿着唇犯起难来，不知道是在生景瑚还是自己的气，赤裸的手臂环紧了鹤房的肩膀，试图被进入地更彻底些，哪怕只有一点点，也想贪心地汲取着爱人交合处的温度，非要把体贴着自己的鹤房撩拨出火，被做到只能射出稀寡的体液才肯罢休。晚上回去人还恍惚着，腿脚酸软，只记得把扣子严丝合缝扣到最上面那颗，坐在远些的位置扒了几口饭，连抬眼去瞟景瑚的精力也拿不出。

他吃了青菜白粥，对平日喜欢的荤腥全然提不起兴趣，只筷子沾到些，含在舌尖就犯了恶心。景瑚看他不舒服，晚上没让他一个人睡，不想夜深梦醒，枕畔空空，贴着他的祥生又不见了踪迹。

他蹑手蹑脚下床的动静很轻，以往每次都很是匆忙，有两回还踩到了挡路的景瑚。只睡着一人的屋里安静得过分，景瑚等了许久也没见他回来，想着祥生又吐了晚饭，他披了件衣服出去，推开门，果真就看到个背影，小小一点地蹲在院角。

他吐得一点没剩，胃里的东西本就不多，连胆汁都呕出来一些，怕被景瑚觉察，吐干净就掬了身侧桶里的井水仔细漱口，沾了冰水的指尖又冷又红，要贴在肚皮上捂热了才敢进屋去。他蹲了太久，肚子没有温度，手心手背也没能暖起来，只有胃愈发不适，蹲得久了，连双腿也没了直觉。

夜风有点冷，吹得他连神经也迟钝起来，连景瑚站在身旁也没什么反应，只怯怯地偏过头去看，紧闭的嘴唇没有血色，下颌和脖子还有井水的痕迹，许是吐得太狠，鼻头和眼角都泛起不自然的红，看起来病恹恹的，被景瑚盯着，吐也吐不出来，怕景瑚知道自己生病，明天就把他丢出去。

景瑚有听仆人说他近来胃口差，却不知道他的肠胃会短时间差成这样，连点稀粥也兜不住，脸色一时有些难看。祥生跟他回了房，收着手脚怕凉到景瑚，直到天亮也没睡着，反倒又吐了一回，这次只能吐出些咽进去的井水，不怎么脏，祥生伏在床边，吐得没了气力，只盯着床前地上那小小的一滩慌了神，蓦地生出些快要死掉的错觉。

他比鹤房更能察觉到自己身体的变化，原以为忍忍就能过去，却不想会一再加重，连景瑚也没能瞒过去。景瑚的脸色愈沉，仍是把他塞进被子，祥生垂着视线，又怕又困，总算睡着了，醒来时床边围了些没见过的人，伸手就要拉他的手臂。

景瑚不在，祥生更爬起来，还是仆人从人群里挤了进来，说这些都是找来的医者。祥生的症状像是什么疑难杂症，让解开衣服也只能乖乖任人摆弄，那些人也不碰他，只眉头越拧越紧，窃窃私语斟酌了多时，像是祥生得了种治不好的绝症。

他们谁也不敢断言，连晚上景瑚回来时都闪烁其词，说不出个所以然。景瑚原以为几服药就能治好，却因为结论太过荒诞，半天都没能说出话。

祥生怯怯地看他们脸色，担惊受怕许久，被灌了好些奇奇怪怪的汤药，非但不苦，还搁了蜂蜜和姜糖，尝起来甜丝丝的。景瑚似乎打算救他，可他的病似乎又很难治，连院子也不让出，像是瘟疫，换了好几拨人来看，都告诉他不要乱跑。

祥生又慌又怕，被禁了足还惦记着鹤房，身体好些时，没人看管就凑去门口张望，成日盼着鹤房能出现，盼来盼去盼到景瑚，又忙转身跑到床上去乖乖躺好，等景瑚站到床边，摸他的额头。

景瑚不让别人碰他，自己似乎并不忌惮，照旧该怎么碰怎么碰，晚上陪他吃新换的寡淡食谱，入夜前用他的小身子暖床。祥生的病症轻了些，仍是嗜睡，听仆人说自己没病，人们却还照旧来，从鱼贯而入变成零星几个，最后只剩一个老翁。

祥生喝着他配的糖水，抱着景瑚的枕头，没忍住问他，自己能不能下床出去走动，那人点了头，得了许可的祥生又把主意打去了景瑚身上。他几天没出门，想鹤房想得茶饭不思，想着自己病好了，趁景瑚的掌心贴在自己小腹时，红着耳尖解衣服，故技重施伏在他怀里乖巧地索吻，用细长光裸的腿在薄薄的被子下蹭他。可吻了半天，唯有唇舌的交缠照旧，祥生的双唇快被吻破了皮，景瑚却依然冷静，只隔着衣服摸他，却不操他。

他没有意向，祥生脸皮薄，也不好意思继续勾引，只得草草结束了亲吻，窝回被子里装睡。可他还是想见鹤房，忍了又忍，又从被子下去摸景瑚的手来牵着，手指滑过掌心，握得紧紧地，复又用鼻尖蹭他的肩膀，把那侧手臂圈牢在怀里。

“小狗好几天都没出去遛了……”他小心翼翼地开口:“我也好几天，没见那些漂亮姐姐了…”

他想景瑚大抵快玩腻他了，对他失了兴趣，就像玩腻了前院那些漂亮姐姐一样，有了新人再鲜有问津。人对自己厌弃的事物总会很宽容，景瑚也一样，比起宽容，更不如说是懒得拘束，墙外总不乏比祥生更好看更识趣的小情儿，什么时候养进来，什么时候，就成了他和鹤房的一点光亮。

景瑚答应了他，抽回了那只手臂，转过身背对着他，很快睡着了。隔天，祥生牵了狗绳要出门，才发现景瑚安排了随行的仆人，亦步亦趋，走到哪跟到哪，直到夕阳西沉，也没空子给祥生钻。

他苦恼了几日，天天出门，却连一次也没能见到朝思暮想的人，明里暗里又磨了景瑚几次，一点用也没用。景瑚不知道从哪张床上被喂饱了，不碰他，也不给他碰得到鹤房的机会。仆人听祥生想学画画，院子里就请了个会画的老师来，祥生从白天画到傍晚，盯着惨不忍睹的画纸，总算憋出个勾引景瑚的新法子，可眼巴巴等到天黑，人也没回来，下落不明，不知歇去了哪处温柔乡。

他等得没戏了，连画笔也不要了，着急起来生自己的闷气，抱着晒好的被子回隔壁的小房间睡。他睡得浅，朦胧中，做了场绮丽的春梦，梦里尽是他的鹤房，温柔灼热的交媾深深浅浅地祸人，没多久便醒了过来，喉咙渴得要命。他摸了旁侧的清水一饮而尽，缓了口舌之欲，却仍是抵不过深夜的欲念，犹豫许久，贝齿在下唇咬出一排浅浅的牙印，终是伸了手，探向紧闭的双腿之间。


	17. 17

隔墙之距，孤枕在侧，同样是个难眠之夜。

景瑚比平日回来得晚，入夜的床榻上难得空落，冷得厉害，却还是和衣而睡，没去惊扰祥生的清梦。只夜半寂静时，再睁开眼，墙的那侧传来些细碎异样的动静，时有时无，像是初夏时节蝉鸣的躁动，就着夜色的掩盖跌撞着摸索出口，他微皱起眉头，良久才知那不是错觉，零星的喘息声稍纵即逝，虽苦苦压抑着，仍辨别得出是祥生的声音，又甜又轻，何时听来，都像温柔的耳语。

那是他情动时才会有的声响，任人摆布的嘤咛，只在数不胜数的床事里见惯不怪，没人能比景瑚更加熟悉，翻来覆去太多回，从来也没听厌过。

却没想到，也能在分床而眠的夜里悄然造访。

那间小屋虚掩着门，只待推开时，皎白的月光才缓缓淌入，与满屋潮湿的呻吟融合交织，撒下一片清冷颜色，照亮了小床上微微起伏的人影，似是误入了情欲的泥沼，连有人进来也浑然不觉，偏向床里侧的脸看不清表情，只有嫌热被解到小腹处的里衣肆意敞开，泄尽轻颤胸口处的春光，纯白的床铺像张揉坏的宣纸，被握紧复又摊开，皱巴巴的一块，堪堪裹着同样凌乱的一个他。

祥生虽饱经情事，习惯了泄在别人手掌里，却在抚慰自己这件事上，生涩得犹如处子。一床薄被堆在腰际，掩着半截探入边缘的小臂，只无措地在大敞的腿间动作着，在被下起伏，忍耐不住，另只手指节处细整的齿痕，又会咬得更深一些。

他折腾了半夜，被骤来的欲念撩拨乱了心智，凭着经验想快些解决，却一次也没能弄出来，总在逼近顶点悻然而退，手腕也酸得要命。几次落空，着急起来更没了章法，没轻没重乱揉一气，反而弄痛了自己，疼得倒吸一口凉气，鼻尖眼角都泛起红，进退两难，只能不上不下地干捱，反倒是整夜未碰过的后穴，不知何时早出了水，从几滴成几股，打湿了亵裤，连被单也未能幸免。

他该是坏掉了，明明是个男孩，却拜景瑚所赐，成了要靠刺激那里才能高潮的玩物。湿软的穴口因残存的羞耻心困窘难当，却又思虑起别的，想着自己的手指能否抵到深处，想得脑子乱作一团，还是红着脸放弃了，勉强翻身趴着，像条发了情的小狗，微弓起身体，去蹭身下的湿褥子，没蹭几下，只遮着下体的被子被突然抖开，从肩膀处直严严实实盖到脚趾，他恍惚了一瞬，扭头时，迷离又茫然，总算对上了床侧那人的视线。

那人分明是生气了，漂亮的眼睛透着愠恼，祥生觉得这神情熟悉，又不像是脑中刚才还在想着的鹤房，混乱中辨清了是景瑚，也不像平日那么怕了。祥生难受得厉害，得不到抒解的欲望像是煮着粥的小火，一点点将他熬糊熬干，他知道景瑚今夜睡过别人了，仍是伸手去摸索男人的手臂。

他用湿漉漉的手把景瑚拉近些，顾不得自己有没有弄脏他的贵衣服，只撑起身体，凑近那人的胯间，做些自己再熟练不过的事。本就被他自渎的场景刺激到半硬的器官，含进去时又硬了几分，祥生无暇去想景瑚今夜睡了多好看的人，想象他唇齿间的东西怎样在那些柔韧的身体里进出，只庆幸着他还硬得起来，解得了自己的燃眉之急。

祥生太久没做过了，更耻于承认尚未完全成熟的身体，会被养得对性事有了依赖。他口得着急，扶着性器吞吐得都比平时更卖力。澄澈如水的月色里，红着的眼角照旧温顺，只抬眼看景瑚时，一瞬透了摄骨的媚意，舔到够硬又怕他射，匆忙跪起环抱住景瑚的腰，赤裸的小胸脯严丝合缝贴近他的怀里，让那根性器抵在他漂亮的腿根间，蹭到他湿润一片的会阴，滑进他细窄的股缝。

“我舔得好不好？”他仰头看着景瑚，没能得到表扬，兀自小声重复：“……我舔得很好的。”

他绯红的侧脸抵着景瑚的胸口，分明连心跳都有了变化，仍是盼不来更凶狠的侵犯。景瑚没想到他会饿成这样，更没想到抱在怀里的身体，能这么快湿到这种程度，纯净而又淫靡，成了块浸透蜜液的白布，轻轻一拧，竟是巢蜜深处的甜香。

景瑚闻着他身上沐浴后的馨香，犹豫许久，搂腰的手掌覆在小腹处，终是把人推倒在床上激烈地缠吻。他分明还记得，薄雪下藏了枚新种，捱过漫冬才能悄生新芽，又小又脆弱，藏在祥生的肚子里，未满月数的交媾，很可能将其轻易毁掉。

那孩子的眉眼不知如何，但发色必然随祥生的，也许也会有双温柔澄澈的下垂眼，笑起来弯弯的，不管什么人见了，都想捏捏那孩子的小脸。

一个有些金色头发的，缩小版的祥生。

离预估的满期还有几日，可景瑚不想再继续等下去了，分明不知那孩子在肚子里时，他们已经做过很多回了，回回都安然无恙。景瑚想着那孩子的模样，将祥生的手抵在枕侧，俯身接吻时贯穿进他湿热绞紧的甬道，他难得温柔，祥生却抱着他的肩膀，不住央求他进得更深些，真进得深了，又受不住地闭上眼，窝在他怀里轻声推拒。额头相抵被再次深入时，祥生已分不清和自己做爱的人是鹤房还是景瑚，只知道久违的性交意外的默契，连本能迎合都能换来鼓励性质的亲吻。

祥生不知道景瑚在想什么，他高潮了两回，即便想着鹤房，前面仍是可怜兮兮地射不出来，忍得眼眶又红了几分，有些委屈。景瑚从没见过自渎把自己弄伤的，腿间的阴茎可怜兮兮地发涨，却因为痛得碰不得，只能强忍着，抱着景瑚的手臂犯困又犯难。夜色愈深，祥生本被景瑚抱在怀里清理身上的精液，两条仍发颤的双腿又被强硬分开，敏感泛痛的部位蓦地被口舌侍弄，轻柔到似是陷在云里，祥生一顿，半恐慌半讶异地看着景瑚，刚想抽出来，又被摁住了膝盖拉了回去。

祥生知道他吻技的厉害，却不知连这种事，也能无师自通，稀里糊涂收紧双腿泄了出来，却因为弄在了景瑚嘴里，被迫尝到了自己精液的滋味。


	18. 18

祥生从酣畅淋漓的性事中解脱出来，唇上尽是暧昧的水痕，被略带愠意的吻住时，从痉挛腿根处摸索到膝盖的那侧手掌，却温柔地令人心惊。祥生仰头轻喘着，清亮的瞳仁里映着景瑚的面容，眼角处尽是未散的情热，勉强记起白日里的烦心事，又一瞬为漂亮男人唇角的湿润看走了神，抬手轻轻拭净时，恍惚间，有了种被疼爱的错觉。

整洁的小床，早已在激烈的交媾下满目狼藉，被源主不明的液体弄皱打湿，温热褪去时，泛着潮凉的意味，冷得无法安眠。祥生怕冷，攀着景瑚在肌肤紧贴处贪心地索取温度，次日在隔壁那张床上醒来时，仍是小小一团，缩在景瑚的臂弯。

廊下路过了仆人，拉长的影子投在窗纸上，祥生缩了缩肩膀，不知昨夜的声响有没有被他人听去，蓦地为浮夸的浪行脸红起来，往被子里埋得更深了些。他睁着眼睛，脑里乱七八糟地想，想到白日里那总也甩不开的仆人，想到鹤房，神色黯淡起来，想着昨夜，算是给景瑚白睡了一遭。

“我能不能？”早饭时，那枚汤匙被捻在指尖，几次也没送进嘴里：“…能不能就自己出去？”

他难得在用餐时贴景瑚这么近，垂下时的袖口都能碰到，扶在景瑚腿面上的小手温温软软，近乎滑进腿缝，后知后觉想讨好的意图一览无余。

他那汤碗里盛着没见过的古怪玩意，凑近时闻得到淡淡清苦的药味，景瑚默不作声瞥了眼，任他整个人都快挂在自己手臂上，想到那个孩子，还是没遂他的意。祥生不敢再追问，垂下视线，像是没讨到摸的小狗，乖乖坐回去，没再吱声，只胸前那枚护身符，不知何时被攥得皱皱巴巴。

他现在连喂狗的差事也分不到，仆人受了景瑚叮嘱，昨夜察觉到皮肤上的勒痕，细细的狗绳也不让系在祥生的腕上。祥生抱着画具去了前院，正瞧见有人进进出出搬东西，院里院里都显得空落起来，他进了院，见束起发的漂亮姐姐正踮脚摘树梢处的新桃，摘了最高处的一个，正要放进脚边的篮筐，又看到祥生，叫近些塞进他的怀中。

“你也要走了吗？”祥生露出些困惑神色，蹭蹭桃想咬一口，刚凑到嘴边，就被牵了狗绳的随行仆人没收了，姐姐白了那人一眼，摘了个更饱满的递给祥生，这才说道：“迟早有这一天的。”

景瑚之前禁足了祥生几日，等放出来，前院的光景早不似昨日，莺莺燕燕热闹渐消，隔几天就有新的人被送走。祥生为这事受了不少打击，还偷偷掉了几次眼泪，姐姐看他又要难过，擦擦手摸摸他的小脸：“趁年轻改嫁，没什么不好的。”

她们没有孩子，待在景瑚身边又鲜受垂怜，能被打点去处再嫁给不错的人，总好过在高墙里虚耗光阴。小狗围着祥生打转，冷不防挣脱了狗绳跑去远处撒欢，仆人走远些去追狗，姐姐才牵了祥生的手，面露忧色道：“……可你怎么办啊？”

她们这些人里，多数是别人送给景瑚的，少数是像她这样，被景瑚从风尘处带回来的，即便要改嫁到新的人家，凭着有过的名分，也能衣食无忧了此余生。可祥生不同，小孩什么也没有，没亲人也没去处，府里人人皆知景瑚不爱惜他，一时兴起扔了，怕只能再沦为纨绔显贵猎奇的玩物。

她自己是从那种地方出来的，没少见那些被卖去勾栏的男孩，被多少下作下流的手段作践得体无完肤，被迫扭着腰肢赚些永远也消受不起的亡命钱，熬不到两三年就香消玉殒，成了城中河道旁侧的一处血污。祥生还那么小，漂亮干净得像一捧雪，即便被景瑚养在床帷间，仍没人能想象得出，这样的祥生在床事里会极尽宛转地勾引人，想不出他钉在男人胯上时索取疼惜的浪荡模样。

“我也会被送走吗？”祥生一顿，说不上是惊讶还是期待，只知道姐姐的眼神里多了几分疼惜，点点头压低声音：“都要送走的，祥生也是，等我们都走了腾干净了，新主人才会住进来的。”

“如果……我是说如果他真把你送去妓院，你听姐姐说，他们问起来，你得说你还是处子。”她从没想过有机会对祥生说这些，只攥紧他的小手，用冰凉的指腹细细摩挲：“那种地方，只有两种人好过些，雏儿，或者是伺候过男人多的，前者能卖个高价，慢慢学，总能好过一些……”

祥生的脸色通红，垂下视线安静地听，良久才抬起头，问道：“就娶一个吗……她好看吗？”

“傻孩子，怎么可能不好看。”姐姐被他气笑了：“前两天有幅画捎进府里，好看得很，眉眼跟拓出来似的标致，送画的人说，那是个小公主，约莫再过上数日，才要出阁嫁进府里来。”

小公主也才刚过婚配年龄，山高路远选个合意夫婿，要他清家扫院，倒也真不算多过分的要求。日暮时分，满载着新配嫁妆的马车渐渐驶远，祥生手都挥痛了，直至看不见人影才从正门处的石阶上下来，他眼睛涩得有些发痛，抱着那个舍不得吃的桃子，被仆人领回去吃晚餐。满桌精致的吃食仍未能让祥生从永别的伤感中抽离，碗底渐显，心底却又蓦地生出些见不得人的雀跃。

夜里景瑚照旧回来得晚，摸黑上了床，身上寒气未消，就被装睡的祥生猝不及防扑个满怀，跨骑在了腰间。被压着的景瑚愣了一瞬，又被祥生潮乎乎的吻打断了思绪，分明摁了祥生作乱的手，惦记着昨夜弄脏尚且晾在院里的衣物，却还是稀里糊涂做到了最后。景瑚就着月色看他汗湿的脸，看他高潮后隐约显了温柔的笑意，祥生今夜似乎心情很好，远比放缓动作在身体里进出的伴侣更加兴奋，事毕伏在那人胸前心满意足地接吻时，几次都想问问那漂亮小公主的事，又想着景瑚墙外还有不知道多少情儿，怕问了扫他的兴。

他太想知道景瑚什么时候娶亲了，是不是等不到娶亲那天，就能把他送到尽是脂粉滋味的风月场中去，还想知道那面若桃花的公主是怎么个绝世美人，能让景瑚心甘情愿娶她，还人自由。景瑚的手顺着脊骨抚着他光裸温热的后背，过了阵才说：“除了那件事，还有什么想要的吗？”

他刻意放冷了语气，似是要说前者仍无商量的余地，可祥生心不在此，现在有了更感兴趣的东西。盛鱼罐子旁的画筒，上面有跟姐姐所说类似的纹饰，祥生回来时就留意到了，料想里面藏着个货真价实的美人，抠了半天却不敢打开，被景瑚此刻再三催促了，才终于吐露想看看那幅画。

“画筒是空着的。”景瑚往墙边看了一眼，收回目光，倏忽间又问：“你知道画上是什么吗？”

祥生没说话，可景瑚猜到他是听人说了什么，继而说道：“是个公主画像，没什么好看的。”

祥生仍是不吭声，下巴抵在景瑚的颈窝处，似是仍未对那幅素未谋面的画像释怀。景瑚知道他还是想看，想看到觉也不睡来勾引自己，半晌才说道：“画不在我这里，在鹤房那里，你要是真想看，明天让他找人给你送过来，或者让仆人陪你去……算了，让他多跑一趟，送过来给你看。”

“你不是认识他吗？”全然不知祥生心中骤生的狂喜，景瑚起身把他安顿回枕侧，被子直掖到齐脖颈的位置：“睡吧，明天让他来陪你说话。”


	19. 19

祥生从搬来算起，向来都是院里醒得最早那个，近来却总能睡过日上三竿，连廊下伏着的小狗都无趣起来，扑抓着自己忽长忽短的影子取乐。景瑚不让人搅扰他的睡眠，祥生抱着被子惺忪爬起时，不论何时，屋里桌上总备有热腾腾的饭汤。

后厨的午时总清净无事，主管的仆人正打着呵欠清点晚餐要用的食材，一抬头，正看到半截金色的小脑袋躲在门边，迟疑地往这边张望。被招了招手才推门进来，跨进门槛，把怀里抱着的碗盘搁去了待清洗的水盆。正要蹲下来洗，忙被冲过来的仆人接了手，他穿着件单薄的白衣，被仆人催促回房时微红了脸色，指尖在衣料上揪出块小小的褶皱，才犹豫着问：“我能在这熬汤吗？”

“熬汤？”仆人扭过头来：“想喝什么汤？”

“不是我要喝的…”祥生被人仰头看着不自在，蹲下来往近凑凑：“我只会炖鸡汤，会炖简单点的，你能给我只活鸡吗？我自己能弄进锅里…”

活鸡不是什么新鲜物什，圈养围成的木栅里多得是，仆人挑了只个头小好料理的，仍狐疑地打量着祥生，不敢相信他会杀鸡。单是让那双纤手满沾血污清理内脏，怕就会被难伺候的主人揪去问责，祥生没能摸到活鸡，隔着厨房的门，手里被塞了几根雪白的翅羽打发回屋。等沐浴后再凑过来时，砧板上只剩被彻底洗净白里透红的整鸡，祥生挽了几圈袖子，露出截白皙的小臂，顺着鸡骨骼的纹理仔细剖块，挑了认识的香辛料下锅。

温温热热的一锅咕嘟咕嘟炖着，祥生遣走了帮前帮后的仆人，一个人坐在小板凳上拿小扇煽火，时不时踮脚掀了盖，捞清汤表面漂浮的血沫。

午后的阳光透过雅致的窗格落在背上，祥生听锅里的声响，盯着跳动的火光，侧脸贴在膝盖上，隔在这一方油盐天地里，连鹤房什么时候进了院都浑然不觉，午后格外清静，连景瑚房里也不见人影。鹤房搁了画，去找被禁足许久的祥生，终于在厨房听到这柴火燃烧的噼啪声，推门而入时，祥生正蜷在那里打着盹，恍惚间被人抽走了指缝的薄扇，再抬起头，正对上鹤房那张俊脸。

他蹲在自己面前，微微勾起的唇角似在梦中，祥生怔怔地盯着他看，忽而眼眶泛湿，局促地蹭蹭手上的草灰，不知蹭没蹭干净地收起手指，怕弄脏鹤房的衣服。许久不见的恋人还是那么温柔，摸着他微卷的金发，伸手擦他脸上的灰，祥生忍了几秒，没忍住，也不管有没有人在隔着窗子窥探，伸出手背擦擦眼泪，猛得扑进了鹤房怀里，

“想我了？”鹤房的手抚摸过他的脊骨，缠吻他潮湿的舌尖，尝到清淡的苦味，才意犹未尽地退开些距离，面带忧色问道：“他逼你喝药了？”

“我也不知道那是不是药，景瑚……景瑚说我没有生病。”祥生抿着唇，似乎更介意自己身上暖烘烘的鸡汤味：“……也不算很难喝，放了蜂蜜和姜糖，虽然就一点点，还是可以尝出来的。”

“他还让你给他炖汤？”鹤房微蹙起眉头，又见祥生摇了摇头：“也不是…是我自己想炖的。”

“炖给景瑚的。”祥生紧了紧环着鹤房后颈的手臂，凑埋他颈窝处，倏忽轻声耳语道：“比起这个，我们是去房里做？还是…还是就在这里？”

他越说越小声，似是不好意思往下说，鹤房捏了捏他绯红的脸，问他：“不怕被别人听见？”

“听不到的，都睡着呢…”祥生的小床换了又香又暖的新被子：“不想我去床上给你口吗？”

鹤房更想去景瑚房里，想在那处遍布淫事的床帷里操他愈发娇软的小嫂子，想祥生在景瑚的那张床上，被做到发出湿润的声响。可他猜祥生不会愿意，就近把他抱去柴火堆旁。隐蔽处的石台被撤去砧板，照不到阳光，有鹤房的衣服垫着，祥生贴合着台面的臀肉也不觉凉。他们在光线晦暗处湿哒哒的接吻，祥生的里衣被解了大半，只那块红线系着的护身符分外显眼，垂落在赤裸白皙的胸前，轻轻摇晃，被祥生的体温捂得温热。

鹤房吻着他轻颤的胸口，衔在齿间的乳尖，仍留着兄长恶劣的齿痕。鹤房猜到他们昨天才做过，甚至能凭借祥生腿根处近乎磨破皮的红痕，知道景瑚泄在过他紧实的腿间，可祥生看起来仍是想做，轻轻捉住鹤房想替他扩张的那只手，羞赧又坦诚地分开双腿：“可以，可以直接推进去…”

鹤房不知他近日湿得愈发厉害，连激烈些的亲吻都受不住，被整根贯穿时，稍有动作便带出些咕唧咕唧的水声，缠着细碎黏人的呻吟。鹤房从正面进入他，动作剧烈到祥生撑在身侧体后的双臂近乎脱力，紧扣着台边的湿润掌心，硬生生磨出红印。祥生咬唇忍耐着交合处愈发汹涌的酥麻感，被劲韧的腰身狠狠顶入数回，交合的体液顺着大腿的内侧，滑过膝弯沾到脚踝。鹤房的情话从来比插入温柔，祥生颤抖着轻舐他探入唇角的指节，涣散视线的同时，仍挺胯迎合他的动作。

“他最近做过你几回？”鹤房换了后入的姿势，伏在台上的祥生只勉强站着，小腹处近蹭到刚才坐过位置的湿液，乳尖又硬又疼，胸口凌乱的吻痕里，烙进了景瑚那块从小带大护身符硌出的红印，祥生记不得最近做过几回，但就这两天晚上，大抵一只手是数不过来的，他扭过头来，在鹤房的手掌摩挲过他腿根处的交媾印记时，垂眼去勾他的手指，半晌才说：“…也没有几回。”

他想景瑚合该快玩腻这副身体了，连这两天被自己勾上床时，也不情不愿，连在床上提起性致都很勉强，早没了先前在房里随处压他，翻来覆去讨要整夜的情欲。祥生想到这些，心情蓦地轻松了些，未察觉到身上少年语气里的吃味，只反复细碎地唤着鹤房的名字，敞着身体讨来了阔别已久的内射，那根在他身体里横冲直撞的性器，从来都备受纵容，祥生被温热的浊液激得一颤，弓起腰高潮时，蜷曲的手指碰掉了灶上的瓷碗，在泛潮的地面溅出尖锐的声响。被锁起的室内无人问津，一时间，只交叠着被压抑的湿重喘息声，炉仓的灰烬处的枯草近乎熄灭，还是祥生先记起了罐里的鸡汤，跪倒在地，小声催鹤房去添火。

鹤房知道那是炖给景瑚的汤，拖拉着把祥生抱起裹紧衣服，才顾得上往那黑洞洞的炉膛里随手丢了几把草芥。温香的鸡汤炖好了，两人凑在灶火前，祥生只抿了一口，又舀了勺吹凉送去鹤房嘴边，鹤房瞥了祥生宝贝着的那整锅佳肴，不情不愿地喝了，披着他外衣的祥生弯起笑眼，欢爱后的模样，纯净得一如他们初见：“等景瑚…我是说等他娶了亲，等那个时候，天天炖给你喝。”

他的双手焐在汤锅的边缘，捂热了就捧了鹤房的脸，鼻尖抵着鼻尖亲他微咸的嘴唇，吻够了就吃吃地笑着，像是好久没有那么开心过。那张搁在桌上的画，被好端端束着，至景瑚回来也没摊开过。他只知自己进了门，照旧晚睡的祥生跳下床去了厨房，兀自在黑洞洞的房间捣鼓一阵，捧来碗热乎乎的鸡汤推到他的面前。他喝了多久，祥生就托腮坐在桌边看了他多久，清亮的瞳仁在烛光里安静可人。滋味略显寡淡的鸡汤下了肚，挑剔的景瑚难得没有评价，祥生松了口气，正要起身揉揉眼去继续睡，却被景瑚揽去膝盖上看画。

“好看吗？”祥生失了兴趣，只想这明眸皓齿的小公主，会是景瑚未来的枕畔人，蓦地多出些好感，含糊地点点头，又想起这人来时，自己大概早不知所踪，不能亲览真容，平空生出些遗憾。


	20. 20

洗净晾干后的白色羽毛，收集在后厨墙外的网兜里，被闲着无事的祥生拿画笔仔细涂鸦，做成花花绿绿的羽毽，又在仆人给的旧毽球板上花了歪歪扭扭的狗头，捏在手里，冲去院里的空旷处玩。奈何清晨时的仆人各有活计，连浇花的也无暇理他，祥生找不到玩伴，唯有那条长大了些的小狗殷勤围着他打转，仍是兴冲冲地坐在门廊前，卯足了劲，把长着翅羽的毽球打出去好远。

他打出多远，小狗就撒出多远替他捡，捡回来的毽球根部尽是牙印，搁回祥生手里时，油光水滑的卷尾摇成朵花。祥生玩出了一身汗，又不肯回屋去闷着，坐在院门口抱着小狗晒太阳，正看到两个没人跟着的奶团子路过，一粉一蓝，怕溜出来走丢似的，小胖手紧紧拉着，被祥生喊了名字才扭过头来，怯生生地站在原地，等祥生回了趟屋，取了新的毽子，一人一个塞进小孩怀里。

“谢谢哥哥，我们不要。”男孩抹了把眼泪，正要把毽子还给祥生，毽羽却被妹妹执拗地揪住，拧在指缝里，抓成皱巴巴的一团，金豆子眼看又要委屈地掉出来。祥生没要毽子，蹲下来替小女孩擦擦灰扑扑的脸蛋，问了几句，才从凌乱的语序里听出来，他们是想溜出去找妈妈在哪里。

“爸爸……爸爸也不知道在哪里。”小男孩脸色愈白，又被妹妹攥紧了袖子：“他好凶的……”

他们从诞生起，根本也没见过景瑚几次，祥生看着他们哭丧的小脸，立马就能想象出景瑚居高临下欺负小孩的画面，深有体会地心口一紧，知道他们的妈妈也被送走了，连刚画好的毽球板也塞给他们，挽着小手进屋去吃好吃的。两个孩子对后院见过的小哥哥毫无戒备，祥生边喂他们，又听到仆人在廊下窃窃私语，在嫌祥生多管闲事。

“过不了多久好日子的。”仆人似乎也怜惜起孩子来：“那小公主，能愿意给人当小后妈？”

景瑚近来似乎在筹备小公主的事，家里的事尽数交给管家打理，连两个带不走的孩子也无心过问。祥生想到同样从小寄人篱下的鹤房，蓦地难过起来，想着景瑚既滥情又薄情，甚至做不了合格的父亲，心头一沉。孩子被循来的仆人接走了，又是夜深，祥生捏着毽子趴在床上等景瑚，等困了也没等到人，再醒来时才知人彻夜未归，大抵是婚期将近，紧着最后时限与花柳浪荡。

他没资格过问景瑚的私事，想想也就作罢，眼看着府里的仆人都渐渐忙碌起来，连景瑚的住所都日益喧闹，祥生跟请来的老师在院子里学画，笔触几次未落到纸上，总忍不住探出半截脑袋张望，房里的陈设，除了那张床和祥生养鱼的罐子外，都被更换一新，材质颜色都更加柔和，祥生的指腹摩挲着新屏风的木框，又忍不住扒去看新搬来箱子里的珍奇物什，围观半天，讨到一个碰坏了边的瓷器给小狗换了新狗碗，描摹着上面的精细花纹，想着自己大概一辈子也画不出来。

院子要新挂几盏深色的灯笼，祥生想帮忙，抱在怀里扒着梯子要爬，没上几阶又被仆人慌忙哄下赶去了旁侧，神情沮丧得紧，老师看他不想继续画了，教他剪娶亲时要用的纸狗，一雌一雄，摆在一起，有多子的寓意。祥生拿着剪刀比划，想着自己剪的晦气，景瑚大抵不会用，但还是学会了，认认真真剪了一窝小狗，失败品摆了满桌，缺胳膊少尾巴的，进来的人从里侧阖起了门，祥生手一抖，狗耳朵又少掉半拉，扒拉来怀里想毁尸灭迹，侧头一看，身边站近的人却不是景瑚。

他看到鹤房，眼神又亮了一瞬，扔了剪刀扑进他的怀里，被对方从怀里挖出来，食指抵着嘴唇轻嘘了一声，才懂事地点点头，蹦着去锁了房门。

外面有零星几个人张罗着往树上拴花，传来些琐碎嘈杂的声响，祥生被鹤房抱到桌上旁若无人地接吻，扫去边缘堆积重叠的纸屑，被衣袖拂落纷纷飘落在地，宛若揉碎的雪般洁净。室内交叠起逐渐急促的喘息声，祥生的睫毛扑闪着，手肘处的衣料松垮堆作一团，悬垂在桌边的小腿蹭着鹤房的腿根，被生硬的桌面硌到脊骨也只声不吭，仰着头承受着愈发激烈的亲吻，偏是不肯染指尽在咫尺的床，只偏头看到，慌忙用细长的手指捂了眼睛，心口一窒，勾紧鹤房撑在身侧的手臂，生怕误想起软榻上发生过无数回的荒淫事，那是景瑚娶亲要睡的，总不该由他和鹤房随便弄脏。

可即便不在那张床上，祥生还是紧张，身下的桌子是新的，可景瑚在那张旧桌子上干他的画面，仍是历历在目，闭上眼也挥之不去，湿痛得令人心惊。温热的交合被混沌的回忆介入干扰，害怕和依赖的滋味，渐渐和涌进深处的快感混作一团。祥生的膝弯挂在鹤房的手肘处，被折近肩膀时，体内的钝器又推入得更深了些，祥生极力忍耐着不叫出来，唇上留下些细碎整齐的齿痕，反手轻颤着握紧鹤房的手腕，却仍能感知到景瑚残留在屋内的气息，他分明和鹤房做时从来想不起景瑚的模样，此时却屡犯不禁，时不时想起那张微怒的脸，想那人总很讨厌自己的淡漠神色，和鹤房的眉眼悄无声息地重叠，温暖鲜活起来，填满他单薄空虚的魂魄，一度尝到了偷情的极乐。

“喜欢这些东西吗？”鹤房吻着他湿透的锁骨，祥生知道他在指什么，抬眼环顾周围，却还是不贪心地摇摇头。他是条贱命，用不到像娶小公主那样大费周章，甚至不奢求鹤房能有多喜欢自己，能有一点就够了。鹤房的手掌里还有他的精液，浸得祥生穿插进去的手指也湿漉漉的，软软地缠在一起，两个人像相互取暖的小动物，晒着窗格里剪碎的阳光，分享着起伏胸膛里的心跳。

有了一回就有二回，再往后便愈加频繁起来，连院里的仆人也见惯了来访的小少爷，浑然不觉他能和景瑚深养在此的小玩意儿有什么苟且瓜葛，不知那扇紧闭的房门后，藏了多少艳情轶事。祥生足不出户就被喂得饱饱的，整个人浸透着恋情的润泽，对谁都笑得软乎乎的，景瑚得空回来一趟，发现祥生话变多了，院子里细枝末节的琐事都能自顾自讲上一段，小手不安分地摸着景瑚衣服上的扣子玩，讲完自己先捧场地咯咯笑，也不管景瑚爱不爱听。景瑚要睡觉，祥生便凑过来替他解衣服，笨手笨脚解了半天，听到钱袋里铜币碰撞的声响还迟疑了一瞬。景瑚低头望着他金色脑袋上的发旋，看他脱了衣服还跪在自己腿间赖着，兀自好笑地把人拎去床上搁着，知道他主动起来，又是有了什么想要的，又不好意思说的。

他藏东西向来就那么几处，口完后从胯间直起身板，嘴唇仍亮晶晶的诱人，景瑚解了他的脏衣服扔去床下，把人塞进被子，从祥生的枕头缝里摸到个毛茸茸的毽子，摸到几张皱巴巴的剪纸，深处还扯出个干瘪瘪的小破袋子，里面统共就两枚铜钱，据说是祥生从墙边的土堆里抠出来的，问了一圈没人要，才小心翼翼洗净，乐颠颠藏了点私房钱。景瑚不知道祥生攒钱干什么，只头回有了在家里嫖人的实感，碰完还得被惦记着钱，被小情儿扒住了裤腰带，含羞带怯眼巴巴地望。

祥生被还了枕头，小心翼翼侧枕着，正觉沮丧，枕侧却被人搁了整个钱袋，祥生愣了半晌，不敢要，仍是没能忍住诱惑，舔了舔唇，抠出来两枚捏在手心，捂热了才小心塞进枕头缝里，把剩下的又推了回去。景瑚以往去那些风尘处，得了好的娼妓总知道该做些什么回馈恩客，还没有一个像祥生这样，兀自乐了半天，才从枕头下摸索半天，摸出个破纸片片，当宝似的塞进景瑚手里。

“我剪的小狗，本来该剪一对…可我还没能剪好第二只。”景瑚摊开那皱巴巴的纸片，看祥生从被子里趴起来凑近些，肩膀不怕冷似的漏盖了半截，贴近道：“另一只…可能明天就能剪好。”

祥生没太多钱的概念，但知道被景瑚卖了，能攒点是点，总能帮鹤房省点给自己赎身的钱，够买点出去生活要用的柴米油盐，在学会赚钱前能尽力养得起自己，好能活着拥抱来之不易的自由。

他没什么能送景瑚的，自己也命烂，就连这恩爱多子的祝福，也廉价晦气到对方未必愿意消受，但如果景瑚能开心点，多喜欢他点，说不定能把他卖近点，卖个鹤房转头就能把他买走的地方。

娶妻是件太美好的事，祥生想也不敢想，也知道景瑚也算实打实头一遭，连只摆在柜子上的小瓷瓶都贵得离谱，未必能瞧得上他的烂玩意。他枕在景瑚肩膀上，看景瑚皱着眉头打量着那张纸片，没看出个所以然来，但也没扔，只铺开了压在枕头下，道：“……等那只剪好再说吧。”

祥生被景瑚的不挑剔弄得一时语塞，只点点头，往被窝里缩缩，想着景瑚该是同意他贴在屋里了，正想着剪好了能往哪处贴才不显眼，又被景瑚往近揽了揽，结结实实圈在怀里睡了，他好几天没回来睡，连呼吸的匀声都陌生而亲切，祥生听得发愣，半梦半醒间回抱了他，只额头抵着他的臂弯，想到以后再也见不到他，蓦地生出些不舍，可那不舍又只是习惯性地昙花一现，痛过即忘，抵不过鹤房所勾勒未来的堪堪一角，浅得如同炎夏骤雨后，一处无人在意的小小水洼。


End file.
